The Vampire & the Maid
by HeartSteph
Summary: What if Usui was a vampire?
1. Unexpected Events

The Vampire and the Maid

In an Alternate Universe- where Usui is a vampire and he thinks things are starting to get better as a girl he had never noticed before becomes the Seika Student Council President. Could this girl be the only reason he is still in the city?

It's kind of similar-ish to the beginning of Mad-sama.

**Warning**: Alternate Universe and maybe a bit of out of characterness with a lot of characters.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Maid-sama, even though I wish I did.

[Sorry if there is a story similar to this already and if not yay...also I'll try and keep it away from twilight and any other cliché-enous].

* * *

Chapter One - Unexpected Events

Usui looked out of the window from his classroom. He sighed as it started to rain "I forgot my umbrella" he said to himself. He watched as the droplets fell from the sky- peacefully. So clear and pure...unlike his soul. He was damned to go to hell, for even being a _vampire_.

He could hear footsteps in the distance strolling down the hallway. He straightened up and grabbed his bag. He walked to the doorway and stood there "so what was the assembly about?" he asked- the group of boys who were staring down at a magazine [if you can guess what it is].

They came to a sudden halt "Usui" they half-shrieked in a low tone from surprise "we never knew you were still here" one spoke taking a deep breath in. Usui just stared at them with his usual bored look "oh yeah. The assembly was to announce the new student council president" he continued. "It's a girl this year" he added.

Usui sighed "was that it" he replied. He turned and walked down the hallway. He made his way to the stairs. "Ha, the boys fall so easily for a pretty face and now a female runs the school. Things are certainly going to change" he whispered to himself.

He looked up noticing a dark haired girl holding a stack of papers. He exhaled and walked passed her. He walked a slow paced that kept him just ahead of her as she slowly walked down the stairs. _What a boring looking girl_ he thought to himself. He could feel a glare from the girl holding that stack of papers- as if she could read his mind.

_Does he not see me holding these papers? Why can't he be a gentlemen and help me? _She thought to herself glaring at him, hoping he could see it but she knew he probably couldn't since there was a stack of paper covering her face. She watched her steps as she walked, trying not to miss a step and fall.

He sighed as he neared the end of the steps. He stopped and watched the rain fall "who should I burrow an umbrella from today" he said to no one in particular. He ruffled his blonde hair with one hand and decided to keep walking.

There a slight shriek slash scream that came from the girl that was a few steps behind Usui. He knew the girl had fallen. He turned to catch her, held out two arms and let her tumble into his arms. The papers were floating to ground. He looked down at her- her eyes closed shut.

She huffed when she noticed that her fall hadn't hurt as much as she thought but then she sensed arms around her. She opened her amber eyes to meet the gaze of deep emerald ones. She blinked a couple of time then jumped "let go of me" she yelled pushing Usui away.

This was unexpected for Usui. Girls would usually thank him and blush at a time like this. He was caught completely off guard. He tried to land on his feet but failed. A group of girls came running to his aid. A brunette took out her handkerchief and dabbed Usui's forehead "are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Usui drowned out the questions from the girls.

He stared at the girl who was picking up the papers from the steps "I'm fine" he assured them. He mentally shook his head "so, does anyone want to loan me their umbrella. I wouldn't want to get wet walking home" he smirked.

"Oh you can take mine" the brunette girl answered.

A blonde haired girl pushed through "you can burrow mine" she replied.

A short green haired girl stood in front of him and bowed her head "please take mine. I have a spare in my locker" she said.

Usui took her umbrella "thanks, I needed this" he said stepping out into the rain, opening the umbrella.

The green haired girl squealed "he took my umbrella" she cheered, a smile appearing across her face. The other girls looked away grumbling- jealous.

As Usui walked home he noticed that he had never seen that raven haired, amber eyed girl before in the school. _Was she new?_ When he stepped out of the elevator and approached his door. He reached out and turned the handle, to be welcomed by the smell of burnt cooking. He closed his eyes ready to see what was behind the door.

"Why are you here?" he questioned the long blonde haired girl with the same emerald eyes- who seemed to be the age of fourteen.

She took off the chef's hat that she was wearing and smiled "oh Usui. You're home...I was expecting you to come a little later because of the rain" she replied. "I'm sorry for the mess" she smiled innocently.

He walked over to the girl and reached out to bring her in for a hug "why didn't you call me first before coming?"

She shrugged "I probably wanted to surprise you" she said returning the hug.

Usui broke away first "what were you trying to cook?" he wondered looking over to the oven. He stood up and walked over to the oven and opened it.

"A cake" she looked away- she could blush if she weren't a vampire too.

Usui closed the oven door and straightened up "then let's go buy some cake" he suggested.

The girl jumped and cheered "yes! Let me go and changed" she ran to the bedroom "you should change too" she added taking her suitcase with her.

Shortly after, the girl came out happily in a sunshine yellow dress with a white jacket. Usui went into the room changed swiftly. He came out and grabbed the keys "so where do you want to go?" he asked opening the door- gesturing her to go out first.

"Oh my gosh, I saw this cute cosplay cafe. I've never been to one before. We should totally go" she beamed.

Usui followed her as she twirled to the elevator "okay, okay. Where is it?"

"A few towns over" she replied as the door to the elevator opened.

They entered the elevator in silence. When the doors shut Usui turned to the girl "but shouldn't there be many other cosplay cafes closer?" he questioned.

The girl pouted "aw...this one looked so cute."

Usui groaned "Claire, you're lucky you're my little sister" he said.

The girl- Claire grinned "of course."

Usui and Claire were half-siblings. Claire was part of the Walker family. If her other older brother were to step down from being the successor she would have to take his place.

They walked down the street until they stood outside a cafe called Maid-Latte. He opened the door for Claire and then followed through. They sat down at a table that was across three idiots he knew from school. He wanted to keep his distance from them.

Claire raised her eyebrows "are they not your friends?"

Usui picked up the menu "just ignore them." He scanned down the list "so what do you want?"

She jumped in her seat and leaned forward reaching for the other menu in Usui's hands "I like the strawberry shortcake, oh and chocolate mud cake...she sat at the edge of her seat "and the strawberry tarts, and a slice of cheese cake and maybe a slice of apple pie with whipped cream" her eyes gleaming as she ran her eyes up and down the list.

Usui chuckled "you shouldn't eat so much or you might get-" he was cut off by his younger sister raising a hand.

"Does it matter? I won't change and I'm too lazy to drink blood. So all I'm going to do is eat sweets" she retorted.

A familiar face came Usui and Claire's face- well not familiar to Claire. She had long ink black hair and topaz yellow eyes. Usui raised an eye brow as she approached the table. Claire noticed him staring at the girl.

The moron trio turned and sang "Misa-Chan."

The dark haired girl clenched her fists and turned around and faked a smile then turned back to Usui and Claire. Usui smirked "hello" he said.

"What would you like to order?" she ignored him and turned to Claire.

"I want this, and this...oh and this" Claire pointed at a bunch of stuff on the menu and then gestured towards Usui "Usui, what do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just curious" he stated.

The darked haired girl bowed and walked to the staff door to get their orders. When she was out of sight, Claire sat up straight in her seat "do you know her? Because she doesn't seem to know you" she pointed out.

Usui leaned back in his seat "I don't think I've ever seen her until today."

"So is she your next victim or something. She seems nice, I don't think you should annoy her" Claire said.

"I don't know. I'll try and not- but I don't think I can make any promises."

The dark haired girl came back pushing a tray/trolley of cakes. Usui's eyes widened "how many cakes did you order?" he question.

Claire looked at him and just shrugged.

The darked haired girl bowed her head then turned to go back through the staff door. Usui quickly caught her hand "wait, tell me your name."

The girl jerked away from Usui's cold grip "my name is Ayuzawa Misaki Master" she said through her teeth.

"Interesting..."

Suddenly the girl- Misaki jumped back almost hitting the tray "you're that pervert from before."

Usui frowned "what the-"

"You didn't even think to help me but when it came to me falling you caught me and didn't put me down" Misaki shouted. She noticed that she was shouting. She recomposed herself and glared at Usui "what's your name?"

Usui grinned "Usui Takumi."

"I'm going to remember you" she said.

"Aw, you're going to remember me. How sweet" he replied.

"Leave me alone" she grumbled. She rushed to the staff room and only made a few appearances.

Claire ate every single cake except for the Strawberry shortcake which was left for when they go home and a slice of cheese cake that was eaten by Usui. A waitress/maid with red hair came to the table and took the plates and the tray "Wow, you eat so much yet you still seem so adorable" she smiled tapping the point of her nose.

Claire giggled "thank you for the sweets" she sang.

"You're welcome" she said as she left for the staff door.

Usui and Claire got up to leave. As they exited through the door Usui put a hand on Claire's shoulder "Walk home safely" he chuckled for some strange reason.

Claire turned back "alright, but are you not coming with me?"

Usui nodded "yeah, I just need to attend to some business."

Claire nodded and smiled "okay" she said skipping away.

Usui went around to the back of Maid-Latte. He waited for the girl named Misaki to come outside. Finally the door opened and he greeted the girl at the door with a smile "good evening Misaki-Chan" he said.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him "who said you could call me by my first name?" she enquired.

Usui smirked "what's wrong? Why so mad?"

Misaki huffed and then turned the corner walking away quickly. She looked back to make sure he wasn't following. She let out a sigh when he was out of sight. "Ouch" she said as she hit something hard.

She had walked right into Usui. Usui reached out and caught her arm before she could fall and hit the ground. He steadied her and smirked "yet again I saved you from falling."

Misaki straightened and picked up her bag that she had dropped "why were you in my way?"

"I've caught you twice and yet you still choose not to thank me."

Misaki looked away and crossed her arms "then, thank you" she mumbled.

Usui drew closer to her "I didn't hear that."

"Thank you" she said aloud- stepping back.

"You're welcome" he took a step closer to her. "Now, why so angry?"

Misaki groaned and knew he wasn't going to give up and leave her alone "you want to know the truth?" she didn't wait for his answer. "Because another person form school knows. The moron trio found out and now they've become like fan-girls. You don't seem like the type to turn out that way. You'll probably come to school tomorrow and just tell everyone at school."

She walked past him just to have him grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Their faces were inches apart and his hand was cold "why do you assume I will tell the entire school?"

She tried to break away from his gaze but couldn't help looking into his emerald eyes "because you're a guy and that's the most likely thing you would do."

"Why do you think so low of me?" he questioned- his grip on her arm tightening.

She attempted to break away from him but his hold was too strong "let go of me. You're hurting me."

Usui softened his hold and she broke away "you haven't answered my question."

Misaki ignored him and ran to her house "just leave me alone."

When Misaki reached her house, she opened the gates which fell to the ground "it's going to take money to fix this" she said to herself. She walked to the front door and opened it. She took off her shoes and started for the stairs. She went up into her bedroom and put her stuff down. She rushed back down stairs when she heard something shatter.

"Mum" she stammered. She ran to her Mother's side "are you alright? You need to rest. Please don't strain yourself too much" she rubbed her Mother's back.

Suzuna walked into the room "should I get a job too?" she said bluntly.

Misaki shook her head "it's alright. We're going to get through this."

Misaki helped her Mother into bed and Suzuna shrugged and left the room. Misaki sat on the edge of the bed "now get some sleep. You need to wake up at 5:30 am for your next shift."

Misaki's Mother nodded as Misaki stood up "Goodnight" she murmured as her Mother closed her eyes and fell into a dream.

Misaki walked up to her room "I should get some sleep too" she thought to herself aloud. She walked past Suzuna's room and knocked on her door "you should go to bed too" she demanded. Suzuna's light switched off and Misaki went to her room. She lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly closed as thoughts and pictures of her day came flashing all in one...like a slideshow in her dreams.

_She was going to have to brace herself for tomorrow because she didn't know what to expect. He might not tell the entire school; maybe he'll use it as blackmail. I was the new president of Seika high. It would be good for him but not for me._

* * *

**A/N **Thank you if you read this. I'm sorry if there is already something similar on the site and if it reminds you of twilight. This is the longest chapter I've ever written on the site. *People Applaud* Oh thank you everyone. Anyways, please review...I love reading reviews because they always give me idea even when they say "please update"...yeah I'm not weird, just limited edition XD


	2. Seika High's President

The Vampire and the Maid

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the character from Maid-sama or any of it really.

Thank you for those reviews ^^ I wouldn't mind anymore, even with criticism...

* * *

Chapter Two – Seika High's President

Misaki rushed out of the house ready for her first day as Seika high's student council president. She smiled to everyone as she made her way to school. She stood at the front gate waiting for the students to arrive. She had come an hour earlier than usual. She held her bag on one shoulder with her hands on her hips.

"You know, no one's going to be this early" a familiar voice stated making Misaki jump from his cool breath against her neck.

Misaki turned around and then backed away quickly "Usui Takumi" she shrieked. She took a deep breath then composed herself "then why are you here?" she pointed out pulling and patting her skirt.

Usui shrugged.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Misaki frowned confused.

Usui walked away with his hands in his pockets "nothing" he replied.

Misaki continued to frown "huh?" she thought aloud. She chose to forget about him for now. _Hopefully he won't tell anyone. I wouldn't mind the blackmail one- unless it involved money because we need every cent we have and I couldn't go giving it away just to keep one little secret _she thought to herself.

As the students of Seika high approached the school Misaki examined each and every one of them to make sure they were wearing correct school uniform. The school bells rang, the last few people running through the gate. Misaki walked over to her homeroom classroom. She stepped into the classroom.

Everyone went silent. They watched as she took her seat in the second row beside the window. The teacher walked into the classroom and everyone hurried to their seats. Misaki stared out of the window forgetting everything around her. _Things are soon going to change _she thought.

Unexpectedly the bell rang. She walked to the student council room. She stood outside, closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She opened the door to see to boys running around topless, a group of boys reading an _inappropriate _magazine and a greened haired boy cowering under the vice-president's desk.

"Yukimura!" Misaki shouted as she entered the room. The boy under the table- who Misaki was expecting to be Yukimura- crawled out from beneath the table and dusted off his pants and picked up a clipboard from under the table.

The boy walked over to Misaki- hugging the clipboard close to his chest "yes Kaichou" he answered.

Misaki smiled "so you remember who I am" she noted.

The boy- Yukimura nervously nodded.

"What is going on?" Misaki questioned.

Yukimura looked around the room "I don't know."

Misaki put her hands on her hips "neither do I" she replied. "What is going on?" she repeated.

Still no answer from anybody.

"What is going on" she repeated again in a louder voice. Everyone froze and looked up at her. Misaki noticed she was the only female student in the classroom. If any of the guys were to try anything on her they would pay dearly.

Usui strolled past the student council room and peeked into the room, watching as Misaki scolded the boys. They ran around the room cleaning it up so it looked perfect. Misaki grinned to herself for the good work. Usui was about to start walking again but his path was blocked by a petite girl with curly orange hair.

Usui tried to side step her but the girl blocked his pathway once again "what is it?" he wondered- not really caring, just hoping she would move if he asked.

She took a step back and then bowed "Usui Takumi, I like you" she confessed. She felt her face turning red. She kept her head down waiting for an answer. She looked up when there was no answer "Usui?" Usui had disappeared. She turned to him and called "what is your respond?"

Usui stopped and turned back to the girl "meet me on the rooftop at lunch."

The girl grinned- _this wasn't exactly a 'yes' but it wasn't a 'no' either_. She nodded eagerly "meet you there" she hugged herself, giggling as he walked away.

Usui sighed "what an annoying girl". He continued walking till he neared the stairs that led up to the rooftop. He lay on the building on top of the rooftop. He looked up at the clear blue sky, with his wrist resting upon his forehead- shading his eyes from the shining sun.

Who could have guessed that yesterday and a few days before that day it had been raining? It was amazing how the weather changed so rapidly.

He yawned as the lunch bell ringed. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head then let out another yawn. He stood up as the door opened. The small orange haired girl stepped out onto the rooftop and stood in the centre of the rooftop eager to meet Usui. She turned and looked over the school. Usui jumped down and surprised her.

"Nice to see you again" he began. He looked over to her bag that had a key ring on it with her name "Akane" he said.

She squealed at the fact that he knew her name "um, nice to meet you too" she tried to calm herself down.

"The answer to your confession before is no" he continued. He watched as she turned away to hide the fact that she was crying. Usui walked up to her and put two hands on her shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders in a circular motion massaging them for her. "It's alright" he added. The girl turned back, the tears stopping. Usui nodded and then when she closed her eyes as Usui drew closer to her face- Usui changed his direction from her lips to her neck.

He moved her hair away and started to kiss her along her neck- the girl let her head fall back as she felt Usui's arms wrap around her. He opened his mouth wider and two sharp fangs appeared. He sank his fangs into her neck. She tried to scream but Usui swiftly used one hand to cover her mouth.

Usui didn't notice the door opening again because he was too distracted with the sweet blood. Misaki watched as Usui had placed lips near a girl's neck. "Hey, you can't do this here" Misaki yelled.

However Usui was too distracted to listen or notice.

Misaki noticed blood, running down her shirt and Usui's lips. She ran to break them apart "what are you doing?" she asked panicked and worried at the same time.

Before she could get another metre closer Claire stopped her, putting a hand on Misaki's shoulder "don't go any further" Claire warned.

Usui dropped the body when he was done with it "when did she get here?" Usui questioned looking to Claire.

"Did you not notice?" she exhaled.

"What's going on?" Misaki enquired. "Is she alright?"

Usui put his hands in his pockets and circled Misaki "should we just erase her memory?"

Claire nodded.

Usui stood in front of Misaki and put two hands on her shoulder and lowered himself so he could look into her eyes. Usui closed his eyes- Misaki noted how beautiful his green eyes were but then when he reopened his eyes- she was staring into dark black orbs where you couldn't even see the irises anymore. Misaki moved back from shock.

When Usui caught her gaze he held onto it "you will forget everything you saw up here" he commanded. When he was done- he and Claire ran away swiftly without Misaki realising there were other people up there. Misaki ignored the girl's body on the ground and walked down the stairs into the building.

She walked into the student council room which was empty. Misaki started to massage her temples because of her throbbing head. _What had happened on the rooftop? Why was I up there anyways? Was I alone? _She wondered.

She leaned back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling- her eyes slowly closing. She suddenly started gasping for air. She woke up to see two green eyes "huh?" was all she could say. "Wait, why are you so close to me?" she said pushing him away from her and then sitting up straight.

"I thought you need CPR and would have gladly been of assistance" he assured her.

She looked away "I don't need your help. If you cannot see it was a false alarm so you can leave" Misaki demanded.

Usui pouted "aw, Misaki-Chan...Why do you like to get a guy's hopes up?"

Misaki strangely felt her cheeks heating up "I don't like it and I don't even try".

Misaki kept her face down, making her hair the curtain that separated her from Usui and kept her red face hidden. When she had calmed down and finished the paperwork she noticed Usui sitting on Yukimura's desk "why are you still here?" she questioned.

Usui shrugged "I was bored."

Misaki stood up from behind her seat "then go and do something. You can't just stay here every time you're bored."

Usui got up from the desk "why?"

Yukimura opened the door "Kaichou, there's a problem down at the sport's sheds" he announced.

Misaki nodded "I'll go and check it out" she replied. She turned and glared at Usui "you get out and never come back into this room" she glanced out into the hallway and noticed a boy with earphones in his ears "not during school hours" Misaki said chasing after the boy. She tapped the boy on the shoulder.

He turned around "what is it?"

"You can't use you mp3 during school hours" she said.

The boy continued to walk "okay later."

"No now" she said tearing out the earphones from his ears.

The boy shrieked "what the-"

"Be quiet" Misaki interrupted. She walked down the stairs rushing to get to the sport's clubs and their messy sports shed. Usui watched her as she ran. When Misaki approached the sports club they ignored her. They closed the door in her face.

Misaki narrowed her eyes on the door then kicked it down. The sports club member ran all started screaming "what happened? Who did that?" the questioning face curious.

Misaki pointed to their sports shred "go clean it up so the girl will be able to walk through and get the equipment at the back."

The boys all exited the building in an orderly manner. Sighs and groans coming from each and every one of them. Misaki put her hands on her hips and grinned "when I come back tomorrow, it should be done. Clean and organised" she declared walking away. She noticed Usui staring at her- she looked at him he just randomly poked out his tongue with his bored expression and then walked the opposite direction.

"But tomorrow is Saturday."

"Yes, and I have to come and pick up some things tomorrow morning." Misaki frowned in confusion then walked off to the student council room. She had left her bag up there. When she got her bag she ran to the train station to go to Maid-Latte. On her way she had noticed no one brought up Maid-Latte at school. That means Usui didn't tell anyone. She was happy. She inhaled and exhaled when she ran out of the train station to get to work.

_So blackmail was his option _she continued to think.

She entered through the staff back door of Maid-Latte. She went into the change room lockers and got dressed. She came out into the customer area and took a few orders. Today was an ordinary day till someone entered the cafe.

Misaki watched as the customer stepped in "what are you doing here again?" she shrieked.

"Oh found you" he said bluntly.

_He's probably here to tell me what he wants. _

She faked her best smile and spoke cheerfully "welcome home Master."

There was a short silence then Usui half turned and covered his laugh.

After she showed him to his seat he ordered a cup of coffee. Misaki went to the staff room and shortly came back out with a cup of coffee for him. She placed it on his table and faked another smile "sorry for the wait."

As she waited to all the tables Usui watched her.

Misaki went to the staff room and then the chief came running up to her "Misaki, is he your boyfriend?" she enquired.

Misaki shook her head "no."

"But he keeps staring at you with those eyes" the chief continued to ramble.

"What kind of eyes."

"Worried" Chief replied. Misaki looked out and noticed him staring. She flushed red.

That night at the end of work Misaki changed and packed her stuff. "Goodnight everyone" she called as she left. "Usui" she shrieked as he stood there in front of her with a smirk upon his face "why are you here?"

"There are a lot of weirdos out there" he stated.

"There's one right here" Misaki mumbled under her breath.

Ignoring the comment Usui followed her as she walked "I'm here to make sure you get home safe and sound."

Misaki stopped and glared at him "what do you want?"

"Nothing, just to make sure you're safe and sound. I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

Misaki's cheeks turned a rosy pink "seriously what do you want? I know you want something from me to assure you won't tell anyone about my part-time job."

Usui shrugged "there's nothing."

"I don't believe you" she said.

"It's alright, you don't have to."

Misaki sneezed.

Usui handed her a tissue "here."

"Thank you" she thanked taking the tissue. She sneezed again, again and then again.

"I forgot my jacket" she noted.

Usui took off his jumper and put it on Misaki's head "wear this" he said.

Misaki shook her head "how about you? You're going to catch a cold" she said.

She threw the jumper at him as he walked away ignoring her "just take it" he replied.

He walked back holding the jumper out in front of him- both hands holding the jumped. Misaki pushed the jumper away "I said no" she sneezed falling over and pushing Usui onto the ground- once again Misaki was the only one who could catch him off guard.

Usui fell backwards to the ground as Misaki fell forward on top of him. She slightly sat up with her hands on his chest to keep her up "just wear it, I'm fine. If you don't I'll carry you home" he threatened.

She stood up and took the jumper quickly and put it on "fine." It was a little bigger but it was definitely warm.

She hated that Usui was the only one that could make her face red and he found her interesting because she was the only one who could catch him off guard.

When they finally got Misaki's house, Misaki turned to Usui "I'll give it back to you tomorrow" she assured him.

He shook his head "keep it" he said walking off.

Misaki sighed and then walked inside "I'm still going to give it to you tomorrow" she promised herself aloud.

Usui turned around and chuckled "tomorrow is Saturday" he called.


	3. Vampire Clans

The Vampire and the Maid

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maid-sama.

* * *

Chapter Three – Vampire Clans

Usui heard a knock at the door and chose to ignore it. Claire walked out of the bedroom and glared at Usui who was lying on the couch "why don't you answer the door?" she asked. There was another knock so Claire walked to the door and opened it "hello" she greeted.

A tall green-yellowed haired guy with matching eye colour stood at the door holding a box "Oh good morning Walker" he said.

Claire raised an eye brow as he entered the apartment "you can call me Claire."

Usui sat up right "and what do we owe this visit from the head of the Igarashi clan?"

The guy smiled "Usui, call me Tora...and whenever you will allow me to call you Takumi and will gladly let you call me by my name."

Usui stood up "I doubt that will be any day soon. So why are you here?"

"You- Usui" the guy- Tora gestured towards Usui "almost got caught yesterday, drinking the blood of a female student at your school. Did you two erase her memory?"

He looked at Usui who didn't respond, so he glanced over his shoulder and Claire nodded.

He looked at both Claire and Usui now "good. I'm also here to warn you that if this were to happen a second time- even if you erase their mind you will still have to move."

Usui and Claire stared at Tora who was smiling. "I almost forgot, they say you should never invite yourself to someone's house, on short notice empty handed." He handed the box to Claire "It's just a chocolate cake."

Claire returned the smile and took the box from his hands and danced in circles to the kitchen "thank you, I was getting hungry."

Usui walked around the couch so he could stand face-to-face with Tora "how did you know?"

Tora stepped back "it's my job to know what happens in my Territory. If you wanted to live somewhere, where everything you do is uncensored then I would suggest you go somewhere else."

Usui looked away "I was only turned a year ago. Just leave me alone" he said.

"But I thought you didn't like this place? Would it matter if you left? You seem to think it's a very boring place, so it shouldn't matter" Tora stated.

Usui walked back to the couch and took a seat "but lately..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"You've been interested with a certain maid" Tora said something closely to what he was thinking. "I told you, I'm watching you and your sister. When another Vampire clan enters my Territory, I will be on the watch."

Claire came out holding two plates in her hands "here everyone. Have a slice of cake" she gave a plate to each of the boys. "I'm going to go eat the rest" she cheered running back into the kitchen.

"Your sister doesn't drink much human blood" Tora pointed out. "However you seem to drink blood whenever you want."

Usui shrugged "does it matter?"

Tora walked over to the coffee table and placed the plate on the table "I need to go" he said. "I'll show myself out" he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Claire came back into the living room "we should do something today instead of sitting around. It is a Saturday, we should go sightseeing or something" Claire suggested taking the plate on the coffee table. She disappeared back into the kitchen then returned with a smile on her face "let's go to the amusement park."

"Yeah sounds fun" he said in a monotone voice.

Claire ran to the bathroom "I'm going to have a shower first" she proclaimed.

Usui nodded "Okay" he said walking to the bedroom.

When Claire had finished her shower, Usui went in after her. Claire went into the bedroom and got dressed. While Usui was in the shower Claire heard someone open the door. She put on her red top and jans on before she rushed out. She knew this scent "Gerrard!" she cheered running up to the dark haired guy who stood in the doorway.

The guy- Gerrard hugged her then broke away "Claire where is Takumi?" he questioned.

Usui stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist "yes?"

"So you are here" Gerrard noted.

Claire noticed the box Gerrard was holding in one hand "what's that?" she gestured the box.

Gerrard handed her the box "well you know what they say" he replied "you should never invite yourself to someone's house unexpectedly, empty handed."

Usui walked to his bedroom door and then stopped and looked at Gerrard "so why are you here?"

There was an awkward silence for some reason. So Claire took the box from Gerrard's hands "Well you shouldn't have, Tora already came before. Wow, it's really light" she said amazed.

"Well it's nothing" he replied.

Claire lifted the lid of the box "Gerrard..." she stopped and then turned the box upside down, shaking it "there's nothing in here."

Gerrard smirked "I told you."

"You're so mean."

Usui opened his bedroom door "so you came here to give us an empty box" Usui said bluntly.

Gerrard shrugged "maybe I did."

"Why are you here? Just tell us then leave" Usui almost growled.

"I'm just here to make sure you haven't been getting yourself into any trouble. We wouldn't want the word that vampire's exist to be found out. I heard you had a close call yesterday. Father says you should come back to England" Gerrard said. "We know how bored you get here, yet we don't know why you still continue to stay here."

"Well I don't choose to start in a new school and this is my last year so it's alright."

"Even though right now you may seem stable what if you were walking down the road and a person got into a car accident?" he wondered "what would you do when there is a pool of blood right in front of you?"

Usui shrugged "I'll handle it when it happens."

Gerrard chuckled "you say that about everything but when it happens you don't know what to do, you run to the Walker name and use it as your own then when you're done with it, you just throw it back to us. You're lucky we even allow you to do that."

Usui turned into his room "if you're done, I wouldn't mind if you left already."

Gerrard sighed "well I should get going" he turned and opened the front door running out swiftly in a flash.

"I'm going to get ready" Usui announced. He shut the door behind him and walked to his cupboard.

Misaki beamed as she and the rest of the staff of Maid-Latte stood at the entrance to the amusement park. It had been years since she (Misaki) had been to an amusement park. The group walked into the amusement park "thank you Chief" Misaki smiled then ran to the rides- everyone following .

The Chief thought they should have a day off where they just relax and have fun. They had been working very hard the past year so she thought they should go the amusement park because her nephew Aoi had a bunch of tickets he got from some guys a few weeks ago.

The Chief jumped happily when he noticed a girl with long blonde locks of hair falling past her shoulders and blue eyes. She ran to the girl and hugged her "Aoi, I thought my brother said you should stop wearing dresses in public."

Aoi jerked away from her aunty "get off me" she huffed. "I don't want to change."

The Chief patted her hair "but you're such a cute boy."

Misaki ran to Chief calling out "Chief, Chief". When she approached the Chief she had a big smile on her face "thank you for this day" she thanked again.

"You've already thanked me once; you don't have to do it a second time."

"Okay then, but still thank you" she caught a glimpse of a girl with long blonde hair standing impatiently with her arms crossed. "Who is she?" Misaki asked.

The girl uncrossed her arms "she's my aunty."

Misaki turned to the blonde haired girl "I never knew you had a niece."

"Oh she's not my-" she started. She noticed Usui walking through a crowd of people with a girl that look the same age as Aoi. "Oh my, Usui Takumi is here."

Misaki unconsciously turned "where?"

When Usui neared he took a glance at Aoi and laughed. Misaki looked at Claire. She remembered her from before when she ordered one of every thing on the menu except for ice-cream. "Aw, you're that little girl from before."

Claire smiled "you can call me Claire" she said.

Claire looked at the girl with the blonde locks direction and lifted her hand to her lips so she could hide a giggle. The girl with the blonde locks crossed her arms and looked away with her head up high.

"So what are you two planning on doing today?" the Chief enquired.

"Just to hang here, have some fun" Claire answered.

The Chief looked at Aoi and Claire "you two should hang out and get to know each other."

"No" Aoi shook his head.

Claire blinked several time and stared at Aoi "you're so mean."

The Chief turned to Misaki and Usui "you two should hang out too" she suggested running off into the distance.

"Chief..." Misaki called. "What are you thinking?" she stomped.

Usui smirked "well you heard her. What ride should we go on first?"

Claire held Aoi's arm in hers- sending a sudden chill through his body- and Claire smiled happily, walking- dragging Aoi along with her "we should go on the rollercoaster" she proclaimed.

"What?" Aoi shrieked.

Claire decided on the rollercoaster ride because when they ride on it. Aoi's wig will hopefully fly off and he would be revealed to be a boy.

"Why is something wrong?"

Aoi composed himself "nothing" he muttered.

As they waited in the line Aoi was jittery. He couldn't seem to stand still. "What's wrong? Afraid of Rolloercoasters? If yes, then calm down. It's good to face your fears, better sooner than later."

Aoi shook her head "I'm not afraid of rollercoasters."

"Then what is it? Afraid your wig will for off."

Aoi jumped back "who said I was wearing a wig?" he questioned.

"When I first looked at you, I knew straight away" she giggled.

"Well now that you know, would you mind changing the ride" he said. He watched her as she looked around.

She pointed towards a short line of people "how about the haunted house?"

Aoi recoiled "I bet it isn't even scary, because the line isn't even long" he said inconvincibly.

"The line is short because it's apparently really, really scary" she eagerly ran towards the haunted house. When she realised he was still standing in the rollercoaster line she turned back and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the haunted house.

As they made their way to the haunted house Claire noticed Tora walking around. She ignored his presence and held Aoi's hand while in the line- assuring he wouldn't run off anywhere.

_Why was he here? I never knew he actually was watching us _she thought to herself. _I thought he had other people to watch us for him. Hm...What is he planning? _She thought to herself.

* * *

A/N Please Review...I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter ^^ I can't believe I hit writer's block...


	4. Ferris Wheel

The Vampire and the Maid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maid-sama.

Chapter Four – Ferris wheel

Misaki walked along side Usui, who had his hands in his pocket with a bored expression on his face. Misaki crossed her arms and gave him a side-glare. "If you find me so boring, why are you following me?" Misaki questioned.

"It seems to be you, who is doing the following" Usui replied.

"Well, I don't know what to do here...It's been so long" Misaki admitted.

Usui put an arm around her waist and swerved her over to the Ferris wheel. "How about the Ferris wheel?" he suggested.

Misaki tried to step back and turn but was stopped by Usui's arm. "Eh, well...I've never been on one before," she hesitated, "and it doesn't look very safe."

"But you've been on a rollercoaster right? Then why should this be scary?"

Misaki looked away- a slight blush of embarrassment appearing, "I told you I haven't been to an amusement park in a long time. Meaning including this ride- my parents had always dragged me to small rides and my sister use to be afraid of heights so we never got to ride the Ferris wheel."

"That good for nothing Father of mine" Misaki continued in a lower voice, "he's the reason we're in debt to a lot of people."

Usui put two hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean by your Father?" he enquired.

Misaki turned to Usui, "He left us."

A look of surprise appeared on Usui's face. He took a deep breath then softened his expression. "I'm sorry," he apologised. He looked back to the Ferris wheel. "Well, since we're here- you should ride the Ferris wheel. It's simpler than a rollercoaster and not as scary," he changed the subject.

"I'm not afraid," Misaki assured him.

He nodded, "Of course you aren't, but we should go on this ride first."

Misaki nodded. "Alright, I'll go on it," she agreed.

He took her hand and led her to the short waiting line for the Ferris wheel. Misaki examined her surroundings and noticed that only couples were here, and she and Usui were holding hands. They looked like they were on a date.

"Let's go." Usui pulled her arm and she followed. They stepped into the carriage and sat across from each other. Misaki played with her hands in her lap, nervously.

'_It only looks like we're on a date, but we both know it's not a date so I should be calm about this. Why does it suddenly feel weird?' _She questioned her mind. She looked up at the carriage above them and then flushed red as she saw the couple occupying it, making out. She looked back down, hiding her face behind her hair.

Usui stood up and sat beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, keeping her head lowered.

"Then why don't you look up?"

"Why don't you go back to your seat over there," she pointed towards the seat where Usui once sat.

Usui held her chin in-between his fingers and looked into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

She noticed his eyes staring at her worriedly. "It's nothing," she shook her head.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he promised.

She tried to look away. Unexpectedly, the carriage stopped while they were at the top. "Why have we stopped?" she jumped from her seat.

Usui chuckled, "Just calm down."

Misaki turned and glared at him. "What? How can you just sit there calm?"

"It's probably just the guy's break, and he's switching shifts with someone," Usui assumed.

"Then why are they taking so long?"

"What are you afraid of? That this carriage will fall?"

Misaki shook her head, "Who said I'm afraid?"

"You seem to be acting differently."

Misaki walked to the carriage door and opened it. "I'm not acting differently," she said over her shoulder. She leaned out of the carriage and looked down at the people. "Why did we stop?" she yelled- hoping they could hear her.

There was no reply. "You should come back inside and sit down," Usui said.

Misaki ignored him. "HEY! Can you not hear me?" She shouted.

Abruptly the carriage started to move again. Misaki stumbled out of the carriage- screaming. Usui leaped from his seat and ran to the edge of the carriage "Misaki!" he yelled as she fell.

Misaki closed her eyes scared. She waited for the fall. Usui climbed out of the carriage, pounced to the next carriage and then to the next rapidly. Four more carriages to the ground, Usui decided to jump to the ground. He landed flawlessly. He was about to run and catch Misaki, but froze when he saw someone.

Claire came running towards Usui, holding Aoi's hand. "Usui, I need to tell you something." Usui stared at the person who was standing in the clearing. "What are you staring at?" she turned her gaze to where Usui was staring, "So you know already."


	5. AoiXClaire

The Vampire and the Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

Sorry for the late update but it wasn't my fault. My Beta-reader was very busy so she took her time. Yeah, I finally got a beta-reader. Hope you guys like this Chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter Five – AoiXClaire

Misaki hoped she fell on something soft; like, for example, a little child walking past who won one of those enormous stuffed animals; and she fell on top of that. She felt arms cold arms wrap around her, "Huh?" She opened her eyes widely in shock.

Misaki's eyes meet greenish yellow eyes. "Are you alright?" the guy asked.

He put her down and helped her stand. "Yeah," she nodded- trying to make sense of what was happening. She kind of, secretly, hoped Usui would have been the one to catch her. So that when she opened her eyes- she would meet a pair of emerald green ones. "Um, thank you," she thanked.

Usui approached the two. "Misaki, how are you feeling?" he enquired.

Tora smirked, "Well she seems to be fine."

Usui shot him a look, then put two hands on Misaki's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "I told you, you should have sat down."

Misaki nodded, "Yes."

Usui embraced her and glared at Tora who shrugged.

Misaki didn't really feel like resisting; she was too light headed at the moment to think straight. Aoi jerked away from Claire's grip as they neared Misaki, Usui and Tora. Claire looked back at him as he crossed his arms. "Why do I have to hold your hand?" Aoi questioned.

Claire smiled, "Because I don't want you disappearing anywhere."

Aoi looked away; his facing slightly turning pink. "Well I wasn't planning on going anywhere," he admitted.

"We should take her home," Claire turned to Usui.

Usui nodded. "However that is too far," he replied.

"My house is close," Aoi proclaimed.

Claire looked at Aoi, "Are you sure?"

Aoi nodded.

"Okay, show us the way," Usui said as Misaki's eyes closed and she fell asleep without meaning too.

* * *

Aoi opened the front door and invited Usui and Claire in. Claire declined the offered. "I have to go and get something. I'll be back soon," she assured him; kissing him on the cheek. His cheeks turned red.

Usui laughed under his breath and followed Aoi up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and let him in. Usui walked to the single bed and lay Misaki down. The room was big with normal floorboards. The walls were painted a faded light green and the curtains were light blue. There was a built in closet, a study desk, and beside the bed was a small drawer holding a lamp. The room wasn't what Usui expected.

"What?" Aoi questioned Usui who was examining the room.

Usui shrugged, "Nothing."

Aoi walked to his closet and opened it. He stepped into his closet. "I'm going to change," he said shutting the doors.

Usui sat on the edge of the bed, moving the strands of hair that were on Misaki's face. He lowered his head and kissed her forehead. "Why did you suddenly fall asleep?" he murmured to the room. Misaki flinched as he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

He smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

Suddenly Aoi's closet door swung open. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. "I almost got stuck in there," he said.

Usui sat up straight, "Wow, you do own normal clothes. I thought your parents were hoping they would have a daughter, but you were born so you, unfortunately had to wear that dress," Usui commented.

"Ha-Ha, funny," he said sarcastically.

"Aoi, your friend is here," a voice called.

Aoi walked down stairs. "Who the heck is here?" he mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the steps when he noticed Claire talking to his Father. "Claire," he said. "Let's go, my room is up stairs," he moved to her side.

Claire bowed her head. "Nice meeting you," she smiled then followed Aoi up to his room. She reached out and held his hand.

Aoi's parents stood at the bottom of the stairs watching Aoi lead Claire up to his room. "Well at least there must be one thing right with him," Aoi heard his Father say.

Claire hugged his arm, "Ignore it."

Aoi smiled. He didn't know why, but he acted somewhat differently when he was around Claire. He smiled and she broke away and opened his door. "Hey Usui," she sang.

Usui had taken the chair that was next to the study desk and was sitting in it beside Misaki. "So, one day at an amusement park, and you two are dating?" Usui raised an eyebrow.

Aoi didn't know what to answer. He didn't really know what was happening between him and Claire. Claire let go of Aoi's hand and clapped cheerfully. "What's wrong? I like him a lot," she stated. She turned to Aoi and took his hands in hers. "I almost forgot, do you like me?" she asked.

His face flushed red from the question. He opened his mouth to answer then froze, "Eh..." He wanted to say yes but that one little word would not slip through his lips.

Claire let go of his hands and backed away from him. "Y-you don't like me…?" she stuttered. She looked down at the ground. She stared at him, as he stood there, speechless.

Claire ran out of the room, nudging his shoulder as she ran past him, trying not to use her full speed. As she ran down the stairs Aoi's parents stepped out of the living room and stood in the doorway of the living room. They watched as Aoi came running down the stairs. He reached out and caught her hand at the bottom of the step. "Claire!" he called.

Claire stopped and looked away; making sure he couldn't she her sad expression. Luckily she hadn't drunk blood in awhile or tears of blood would have fallen from her eyes. Aoi didn't care that his parents were here watching them.

He pulled her into his arms, kissed her on the lips, and then broke away. "I like you too," he said, panting for air.

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled, "Are you tired from running down those stairs?"

Aoi let his head fall on her shoulder. "I like you," he repeated.

She started to stroke his hair. "I know," she smiled.

Aoi's parents turned back into the living room. Aoi straightened and hugged Claire. They stood there together for a few minutes. Claire was the one to pull away first. "I'm sorry but I'm hungry," she said shyly. "Do you have any cake or something?"

"What do you want exactly?"

"Anything sweet."

Aoi walked past her, "Okay, I think we might have something."

Aoi's Mother rushed to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway as Claire sat at the table waiting patiently. Meanwhile Aoi was searching through the cupboards for something sweet to give Claire. Aoi's Mother walked over to Aoi's side and smiled, "Here, let me bake a cake for you two."

Aoi sat beside Claire. "Okay," he said awkwardly.

"Thank you," Claire thanked.

* * *

Misaki shot up. "Usui!" she screamed.

Usui smirked, "Thinking of me Misaki-Chan?"

Misaki took in several deep breaths. "Huh? Where am I?" she wondered.

"Aoi's room."

"Oh, why am I here?"

"You fell from a Ferris wheel carriage," Usui answered.

Misaki got up from the bed and stumbled to the door. "I'm going home," she announced.

Usui stood up. "I'm coming with you. To make sure you get home safely," he stated.

Usui put an arm around Misaki's waist and helped her walk. "Thank you," she murmured.

Usui smiled. "No problem," he said opening the door.

As they exited the room they almost bumped into Aoi's Father. "Sorry, for the intrusion," Usui said, bowing his head. Aoi's Father just stared at the two people who had just left his son's room. When they got to the bottom of the steps Aoi was sitting at the bottom step. "We're going, tell Claire to get home safely," Usui said.

Aoi looked up and nodded.

Usui stopped and sighed, "Why are you here anyways?"

"She's eating but I never knew someone could eat so much."

Usui shot him a look, "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about my sister."

Aoi shook his head, "Oh never, it's just that I would never be able to eat that much."

Misaki smiled, "How cute."

Usui opened the door, "Well we should get going."

"Goodbye," Misaki waved.

* * *

**A/N** Please Review ^^


	6. The Bite

The Vampire and the Maid

Sorry for the Wait.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Kaichou wa Maid-sama T.T

* * *

Chapter Six - The bite

Usui yawned as he stepped into the kitchen. He could smell pancakes "wow, you cooked something and didn't almost burn down the house" a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Claire grinned happily.

"What time is it?" Usui asked, leaning back on the counter.

Claire looked up at the white circle clock that hung about the shelves "it's almost ten."

"It's so early" Usui groaned. "I think I might go back to sleep."

Claire giggled "every Sunday you're so sleepy."

Usui looked up "is something wrong with that?" he questioned.

She shook her head "no, nothing at all."

Usui turned and walked out of the kitchen "I'm going to go and sleep on my bed" he told her.

"Okay" she replied.

Usui walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed- his eyes closing.

Misaki bowed her head "welcome home Masters" she greeted two men in brown suits. They smiled as she showed them to their seats. She took their orders then came back out to greet another customer.

She bowed her head and smiled "welcome home Masters" it was annoying to say the same thing every day. When she straightened up and got a better look of the customer "I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" she enquired.

"Well kind of. I caught you yesterday when you fell from the Ferris wheel carriage" he replied. "I heard you worked here, so I thought I might come, check out the place and see how you're doing."

Misaki led him to his seat "well thank you for yesterday. I'm perfectly fine- a few of my friends took care of me yesterday."

"Oh that's good to hear" he said.

"So what would you like to order?" she asked.

He looked at the menu "can I have a slice of caramel slice cake?" he ordered.

Misaki smiled and bowed her head before leaving to the staff area. When Misaki came back out she placed the plate on the table "sorry for the wait" she said.

She turned to walk away "wait" he startled her.

"Yes."

"My name is Tora Igarashi" he said.

"And I'm Misaki Ayuzawa."

Claire could smell human blood and she could hear footsteps drawing closer to the front door. She took off her apron and ran to the door. She opened the door widely and ran to Aoi. Aoi was caught off guard "hey, you're dressed up as a guy again" she noted.

Aoi broke away from the hug and looked at her "did you want me to come here dressed as a girl?"

Claire shook her head laughing "no, I like this Aoi better" she kissed him on the cheek. Claire took his hand and led him inside "so this is where I'm staying- till I go back."

Aoi looked at her weirdly "what do you mean go back?" he asked.

Claire sat down on the couch without Usui's stuff on it "it's because I don't live here in Japan" she replied.

"Where do you live?" he responded.

"England" she lowered her head so she couldn't see his face.

He let out a sigh then stood behind the couch- directly behind her. He leaned forward and embraced her "then we should make do with the time we have together now."

Claire hugged him back and smiled "okay."

He could smell something in the air "we're you cooking something?"

Claire pulled away from Aoi's grip and ran to the kitchen "I can't believe I forgot."

Aoi ran after her and watched as she took out something flat and burnt from the oven "aw, my cake."

Aoi looked through a couple drawers until he found a spoon. He picked up the spoon and walked over to Claire. He poked the spoon into the flat burnt thing then scooped it out and put the spoon into his mouth "it tastes burnt" he pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I tried to make you cake for yesterday" she apologised.

"It's alright. I'll help you make another one."

Claire jumped and wrapped her arms over Aoi's neck and hugged him tightly "thank you" she cheered.

Aoi stepped back and hit the wall. A knife fell to the ground. Aoi and Claire both bent down to get the knife. When they noticed they were both bending down they looked up into their eyes- still aiming to pick up the knife.

"Ow" Aoi groaned.

Claire looked down "you're bleeding" she got up and got a tea-towel. She took his hand and wrapped his hand in the towel.

"I hope this doesn't ruin my skin or anything."

Claire rushed into the other room. She looked down at her hand and Aoi's blood was covered all over her fingers. The smell was so over-whelming. She lifted her hand to her lips and licked the tip of her index finger.

Usui woke up and walked into the living room stretching his arms and yawning "what's that foul smell?" Claire glanced up at Usui then turned away "what are you doing?"

He appeared in front of her and brought her hand to his view "it's nothing."

Usui looked over to the kitchen door that was open. Aoi stood there with a wet tea-towel wrapped around his hand "this is Aoi's blood?" Usui thought.

"It's so sweet and hot" she muttered.

"Claire, calm down" Usui said putting two hands on her shoulders.

Claire shrugged Usui away and ran to Aoi. She pulled Aoi's head back and sank her fangs into his neck. Aoi was about to scream but Usui ran and put the tea-towel in his mouth. Usui was too tired to try and pull Claire away from Aoi.

Tora leaned closer to Misaki who was up against the wall "you are something very different" he examined her.

"Get away from me" Misaki warned.

Tora gave a smug grin "you don't scare me" he assured her.

Misaki lifted her hand to hit him but then he swiftly caught her arm. She struggled to try and hit him "let me go."

"I told you" he whispered into her ear. Misaki noticed a man who was standing in the door way of the entrance to the toilets. He was mouthing words or talking in a very soft voice. Tora broke away and sighed "well I have to go. I have something important to attend to."

Misaki fixed her skirt "he seemed so nice then suddenly changed" Misaki took note.

When Tora got outside- into the sunlight he ran rapidly to Usui's apartment. No one could even see him going past; he was like a gush of wind. He swung open the front door of Usui's apartment "so Claire what are you doing?"

Usui stood in front of Claire who was on the ground- curled up in the shape of a ball sitting beside Aoi who was lying on the ground. Tora walked around the mail man who was in the door way. "So what do you plan on doing to this man?" he questioned.

"Claire will erase his memory" Usui answered.

Tora looked over to Claire who was crying, blood streaming down her cheeks and onto Aoi "what's wrong with her then? Has she done it already?"

Usui shook his head.

"Then what are you two waiting for? Are you waiting for him to wake up and then shout it to the world that she was drinking a boy's blood?" Tora stepped aside as a man came in dragging the mail-man's body inside. Tora closed the door and leaned against it "so what are you going to do? If she can not erase this man's memory in the next five minutes I will have to kill her" he threatened.

Usui went to Claire's side "just get up and erase his memory" Usui encouraged her.

Claire shook her head "I don't want to. I can't believe I killed him. I should die too" she spoke.

Usui put two hands on her shoulder and gently shook her "think properly, I don't think anyone wants you to die."

Tora tapped his wrist watch "tick tock" he said.

Usui shook her again "c'mon just erase his memory. It'll be easy."

Claire looked up "why don't you erase his memory if you want it gone that badly" she cried.

Usui let out a sigh "I would, if I could but only a female vampire can erase a human male's mind just like how only male vampire can drink human female's blood."

"Time's up" Tora pointed out.

Usui looked up at the clock on the wall then looked at Tora "but it has only been three minutes- she still has two more minutes."

Tora nodded "yes but it clearly looks like she doesn't want to do it and I will never be able to get those three minutes back."

Usui stood up "but you can live forever. What is your point?"

"It doesn't concern you" he said running at Claire. Usui stood in front of her to block his attack but he swiftly side-stepped Usui and slash at Claire. Usui knelt down and pulled Claire back. Claire had an enormous wound in her abdominal area.

"Claire, you're hurt" he put her down. He ran at Tora who dodged his attack.

"You don't need to get yourself involved in matter that doesn't include you" Tora said.

Tora grabbed a stake from the man in the room and then ran to Claire and stabbed it through her heart area. "My job is done, goodbye" he said leaving. The other man killed the mail man before he left and took his body with him.

"Huh, what's going on?" Aoi sat up confused.

Usui turned around "Aoi? You're alive?"

Aoi frowned "why wouldn't I be?"

Usui noticed the blood running down his face "Claire's blood."

"Huh?"

"You're going through transformation" Usui said watching Claire's body disintegrate and blow out the window- going with the wind.

Aoi shot up on his feet rushing to where Claire's body use to be "what happened to her?"

Usui shook his head then straightened "she chose to die because she thought you were dead" he replied.

Confusion was painted all over Aoi's face "dead? Why would she think that? Also what did you mean about transformation?"

"She drained you of most of your blood then you laid on the ground dead so she didn't mind dying then her tears of blood fell into your mouth and now you're changing into one of us."

"What?"

"I'm a vampire, Aoi" Usui said.

Aoi shrieked "what?"

"A vampire, a V-A-M-P-I-R-E...Vampire" he repeated.

Aoi put a hand on his head- trying to make everything clear "does this mean I can't go into sunlight, I will have to drink blood for the rest of my life and live forever alone."

Usui chuckled "yes you can't go into the sunlight."

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing."

"Wait, you and Claire always walked in sunlight" he recalled. "You're joking aren't you?"

Usui nodded "yes, well kind of, because you drank Claire's blood you will be able to walk in sunlight but if it were some other vampire you would probably get burned from the sun."

Aoi gave him a questioning look.

"You see how we have kings and queens...like high powerful people. Well there are people like that in the _vampire world. _Claire was the daughter of the Walker Clan" Usui explained. "The Walker Clan is the head Clan of England. The head Clan here, which I suggest you hide from is the Igarashi Clan."

"You mean like Igarashi Tora?"

Usui nodded "well it's almost four. I think I'm going to go and get a cup of tea and cake."

Aoi chased after him "you didn't answer all my questions."

They walked to the elevator fighting about should they keep talking or keep quiet. When they stepped out of the building Usui huffed "fine, I'll tell you. Yes and no you're going to live on blood for the rest of your life. You can only drink from female humans and to help your thirst we eat sweet snacks."

"Why?"

"Simple, when you drink blood, no matter how sweet a girl's blood is, it's sweet."

"So like a replacement."

"You could say that" he answered. "Male's blood is revolting to us" he added. "And Claire had you for while didn't she" he didn't wait for an answer "so you won't be alone forever." Usui walked quickly ahead "if that's it."

Aoi hurried to Usui's side "how long have you been a vampire?" he asked.

Usui kept looking forward "for two years now" he answered.

"How about Claire?"

"She was born half a vampire then she became a full vampire at the age of fourteen."

"Can I ask you another question?" he enquired as they entered the train station.

Usui sighed "okay."

"Who turned you?"

"Claire."

* * *

I had writer's block for a while then when I went to finally upload the chapter something happened to my computer then something happened on Fanfic and then I forgot. However, these all sound like excuses.

So I'm going to make it up to some of you by uploading another chapter.


	7. Trouble

The Vampire and the Maid

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Trouble

Usui entered Maid-Latte with Aoi. The Chief came out "oh Usui, Misaki already went home" she said.

"Well it's okay. Can I take a cake-to-go?" Usui said.

The Chief nodded "yes, of course." She came back shortly and handed Usui a box. The Chief looked at the blue haired boy standing beside Usui impatiently "Aoi?" she blinked then jumped for joy "it is you; I almost didn't notice you without a dress."

Usui laughed under his breath.

"Shut up" he shouted at Usui. He looked to his aunty- arms crossed "is it a problem?" he stormed out of the store.

Usui followed Aoi "goodbye, everyone" Usui waved backwards.

"Goodbye" the Chief sang.

Two girls ran past Usui and Aoi crying. "What do you think happened?" Aoi wondered.

Usui listened and then heard a very familiar voice "Misaki" he shouted. He ran and turned into an alley way. He came to a halt and stared at Misaki who was holding two guys by their collars. Aoi jogged up from behind and watched with Usui.

Misaki flipped the two guys and then glared at them "don't ever try to do anything like that again" she shouted.

Usui burst out laughing.

Misaki turned around to see Usui, trying to stand still- but he couldn't stop laughing "Usui" she didn't notice him and Aoi there.

Usui composed himself and walked over to Misaki "what just happened?" he enquired.

Misaki looked away embarrassed "uh...there were these two girls and then these guys went up to them and then I came and tried to teach them a lesson" she answered truthfully.

Aoi crossed his arms and huffed "what kind of girl are you?"

Misaki looked at Aoi "who are you?"

"Just call me Aoi."

"Okay" she turned back to Aoi "where's Claire?"

Usui looked at Aoi then answered Misaki's question "she went back to England."

"Oh, I liked her" Misaki said.

Usui stood behind her "aw, how about me?" he teased.

His cool breath- made the hairs on the back of her neck stand "huh?" she jumped. "What about you?" she turned, making sure he wouldn't get any closer.

"Do you like me?" he asked. Aoi looked startled by the questioned. He looked away as Usui continued to speak "because I can assure you, I like you."

Misaki's cheeks turned pink "don't say such things out of the blue" she retorted. "You shouldn't lie to someone, it's not very good" she added.

"But I'm not lying" he replied.

Misaki's face darken to red "why are you even here?" she questioned changing the subject.

Usui smirked "I went by the cafe to see you but you weren't there so I thought I might go back home but then I heard your voice- so I decided to check on you" he replied.

"So you're stalking me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, if it means you'll be safe" he stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. His lips drew closer to Misaki's.

Aoi put his hands on his hips and glared at the two "can we go back now" he interrupted Usui.

"Yes, we should get going" Misaki broke away from Usui. "My mum is going to leave for her late night shift in an hour so I should get home soon" she said.

Usui let out a long sigh in disappointment "see you at school tomorrow, Kaichou" he assured her.

Misaki nodded "yeah, goodbye" she said walking away.

"I thought you were going to drink her blood" Aoi exhaled in relief "lucky you didn't."

"You do know, we need blood to survive right."

Aoi's eyes widened "you were going to drink her blood."

Usui shook his head "I would never do that to Misaki. Sometimes when we drink we can't stop ourselves. That's what happened to Claire and she thought she had killed you. I would never live with myself if I killed Misaki."

Aoi's head lowered "oh..." Aoi noticed Misaki's mobile phone on the ground "hey, is this hers?"

Usui took the phone from his hand and examined it "I think it is. We should go and return it to her."

Usui handed the box with the cake to Aoi and walked slightly faster than Aoi- hoping they will bump into Misaki.

Misaki turned into her street. When she arrived at the house, there were no lights on. She opened the front door and entered the house- searching for the light switch. Unexpectedly her finger came across cold ones. Startled she winced back.

The lights came on and Misaki met familiar eyes "Tora..." she took a step back "why are you here?"

"Aw, no hello" he smirked.

She lifted her hand and swung it at him "why should I say hello to you."

He caught her arm and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his other arm around her and waist. She struggled to try and break away but he was too strong. "Let go of me, let go of me" her voice hoarse. "I'll scream" she threatened.

Tora pushed her against the wall "you won't scream if you ever want to see your family again."

"What?" she shrieked.

"You seem different from normal human girls" he stated.

She tried to push him away but couldn't, he was too strong "is there something wrong with being different?" she questioned.

Tora softened his grip on her and clicked his fingers "Usui is on his way, stop him" he said to the men in suits watching.

"Usui" she murmured.

Tora gave her a questioning look "what did you just say."

"Usui" she called.

Suddenly the door swung open. Tora was prepared he had already taken Misaki with him away from the door. Usui ran to the Kitchen to see Tora grinning at him as she stood in the doorway "let her go" Usui demanded.

Misaki looked distressed "Usui..."

Usui took a stepped forward "don't come any closer" Tora warned.

Usui ignored the warning and rushed toward him. Tora smirked then sunk his fangs into Misaki's neck. Usui froze at the sight. Misaki tried to scream but Tora's hand was over her mouth- not allowing her to scream.

Misaki's eyes closed as Tora drained her of her blood. Tora let go of Misaki who fell to her knees. Usui went to her side. He held her up right- by putting a hand on her back "Misaki" he gently shook her "please, wake up."

"Have a good night" Tora waved with a smug grin then disappearing.

"What happened here?" Aoi walked into the kitchen surprised.

"Tora" Usui answered.

Aoi glanced toward Usui "huh? What happened to her?" he wondered. "I was talking about the house, it looks like it could collapse at any minute" he noted.

"I think she's dying" Usui said.

"What are you going to do?"

Usui raised his hand to his mouth and pierced his fangs into his wrist. He lowered his bleeding wrist to Misaki's lips. Drops of blood fell into Misaki's mouth. Usui licked the rest of the blood from his hands then shook Misaki "please work."

Aoi sat down beside Usui "so how long does the process take?"

Usui shrugged "it depends because it doesn't always work." He looked down at Misaki and hugged her "I will never let you die" he whispered into her hair.

Gerrard stepped into the dimly lit room. He glanced towards Tora who was sitting on a chair that was sort of like a throne. Tora lay his arms on the chair's armrest "so you heard" he smirked.

Gerrard stood there staring at him "why did you kill her?" he questioned.

Tora stood up "well, this is my territory" he sighed "and she chose to step into it" he continued. He stood and swiftly ran face to face with Gerrard and crossed his arms in less than a second. "If she wanted to live- she would have followed my orders" he stated.

"Why would she have to listen to you?" Gerrard asked.

"Because vampires are to be kept a secret" Tora answered. "Anyways, she was willing to throw it all away because she had killed her so called 'boyfriend' she was so fond of" he added. "Love at first sight, how foolish" he laughed.

Gerrard joined in chuckling "yes it is very foolish" he said. He stopped laughing then grabbed Tora by his collar "ever kill her again and you'll pay" he warned.

Tora jerked away and looked at him puzzled "what do you mean by kill her again."

Gerrard turned away and made his way to the door "the Walker Clan has its ways. Consider this a warning- ever try something like that again and you'll definitely pay."

Tora ran to the door as it shut. He swiftly opened it to find no one. Gerrard had already left. Tora walked down the long hallway "someone find out what the Walker Clan is planning. I'm curious to find out what's going on."

Usui stood up "stay here with her" he commanded Aoi.

"What? Where are you going?" Aoi responded.

"I just have to go and check on something" Usui replied.

"What's so important that you have to check on it now?" he questioned.

Usui huffed "we might have to go to England if she turns."

Aoi frowned "why?"

"Because one human has already turned, if Tora finds out that two people have been turned we're going to be hunted down. In England we'll be a safer. I hope."

"Okay" Aoi lowered.

Usui exited the room. Aoi let out a long dragging sigh "I'm getting bored of this" he said to himself. He got up and stretched his arms and legs "I'm so hungry" he whined. The smell of smoke filled the house.

He rushed outside and noticed that a house in the street was on fire. He ran in the direction of the fire and red and blue flashing lights. He ran into Usui "Usui" he called.

"What are you doing here?" Usui questioned.

Aoi gestured to the house on fire "I wanted to see what was going on."

"Well this scent smells like the fire was started by a cigarette bud or something."

"Wow, Amazing."

Usui got ready to run "how long have you been away from Misaki?"

"Only a couple of minutes" he replied.

"Alright" Usui ran to Misaki's house. He stepped into the house and noticed something was different. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen- shock painted all over face. He searched throughout the entire house- trying to find Misaki.

"What are you looking for?" Aoi asked. He had come back after the fire fighter told him it wasn't a place for small children.

"Misaki is gone..."

* * *

Please Review 333


	8. Confused

The Vampire and the Maid

**Disclaimer**: I do not anything that has to do with Maid-sama.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Confused

Misaki lay on a concrete ground in a small closed room still unconscious. The room was made of bricks except for the only way out- the door- through the iron door. "So Usui fed her some blood, huh?" he chuckled opening the door to the small room.

A smug grin appeared on his face as he walked over to Misaki. He knelt down and held her face in his hands "do you know if the blood worked?" he asked examining her face. He kissed her forehead and stood up "so do you?" he repeated- irritation noticeable in his voice from no one answering.

The man beside him shrugged "sorry Sir, we do not know yet."

Tora huffed "call me if she wakes up."

"Yes Sir."

"Usui could you sit down and calm down?" Aoi stood up and yelled at Usui who was pacing back and forth.

Usui did not retort to what Aoi said. He just continued to pace.

Aoi sighed "at least I got you to come inside and stop running through the streets like a crazy man" he said to himself. "I'm hungry and I haven't tasted a drop of blood since I was changed. When will you let me drink?"

Again Usui didn't respond. Aoi left the room and went to the kitchen for something to eat. Usui walked over to the couch and lifted it over his head. When Aoi stood in the doorway Usui let out a sort of grunt and growl noise mixed together. He slammed the couch into the ground.

The couch went through the floor and into the neighbours below. Usui looked down and he could see their bathroom. Luckily no one was in there. Aoi ran to the front door "I'm going to go and get someone to fix that before the neighbours come back home and notice the giant hole in their bathroom" Aoi said closing the door behind him as he left.

Usui saw this is an opportunity to escape. He didn't intend on breaking the floor but good thing he did and he doesn't even know why he was listening to Aoi? He was older than him but he still listened to him and stayed inside.

He ran to the window and opened it. He searched around the room for one last time- as if making sure no one was in the apartment. He looked out the window. He glanced down at the road of cars below but the ignored them. He closed his eyes then jumped out.

Aoi entered the room. He walked over to the window and closed it "was this window always open?" he wondered. He searched the apartment looking for Usui "Usui, where are you?" he called.

Suddenly after a couple of minutes a thought hit him. He rushed to the window and opened it looking down "Usui, you idiot. What are you thinking?" He shouted hoping Usui was still down there and could hear him.

Aoi turned to the door and dashed out- hoping that Usui hadn't gone very far. However Aoi knew the chances of that was very unlikely.

Tora lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling "please, wake up" he murmured to the room. He closed his eyes and lay his hand on his forehead "please...I beg of you..."

_What am I thinking? When did I ever have these sorts of feelings for someone else? Why do I even care if she wakes up or doesn't? I'm just going to have to kill her and that blue haired boy with Usui _he thought to himself. He exhaled then let his thoughts continue.

_She doesn't even seem that special except for the fact that she's different- unlike other girls. Wait, why should I like a girl who's different? This just means she's more work, so I shouldn't waste my time._

"Igarashi Tora" a voice called.

Tora sat up "yes" he responded.

"Where am I?" Misaki groaned. Her head was throbbing and her throat was dry. She put a hand on her head and stared at the iron door in front of her. She examined the room and noted that, that was only way out.

She stood up and staggered for the door. She fell forward and caught herself by leaning against the door. There was a small window at the top. She peered through it and noticed that the door was being guarded by two men.

"What am I here for? Being guarded as if I were some prisoner" she kicked the door and made a slight dent but loud noise. "Let me out of here" she demanded. The two men turned and stared at her with a smile on their faces- that would break into a laugh at any minute now. They wanted to laugh at how she was trapped.

One of the men ran off and the other one just stood there watching as Misaki tried to open the door. Misaki started to get very frustrated at this door. She stepped back from the door. The man outside chuckled "give up already."

It was complete silence. Misaki knew something felt different inside her. She felt stronger and maybe a little faster. She stood beside the door, out of sight. She heard the other man return "he's coming" he announced. "What happened to the girl?" he questioned.

The first man shrugged.

"We should check on her" he said.

They opened the door and Misaki ran at them. They ducked out of reflex. She leaped over them and ran, randomly through the hallways- hoping that she will find an exit. She was running rapidly and she didn't know what was going on but she was happy that this was helping her.

She tried to slow down when there was a window ahead of her but she couldn't. She was running uncontrollably forward. She jumped out of the window and leaped forward trying to reach the window pane on the opposite side.

Her finger clenched onto the window pane. She used her free arm to help her swing onto the balcony beside her. She landed softly but stumbled over a flower pot. She straightened and dusted her pants off.

She noticed a lady running towards her from inside the house. Misaki looked around for a way to escape but there only seemed to be one way. Down. She leaned over the railing. She was on the third floor.

She took a deep breath in then stood over the ledge. She jumped down. She landed flawlessly on the ground. "I can't believe I jumped and made it" she exhaled relief.

She ran towards the road. A black Mercedes almost hit her but she swiftly ran to the sidewalk. She slowly walked down the pathway looking around. There was no house down this street that was smaller than three storeys. As she walked down the long street there were only ten houses on either side even though she had been walking for an hour.

_Why does my throat feel dry? Why am I so thirsty? Oh, my head is killing me. _She thought to herself.

When she got out of the street and walked through a park the rain had started to fall. She let out a sigh "I need to find somewhere to take shelter" she said to herself. She ran to a tree and sat underneath it. "It's getting heavier" she noted.

A boy chasing after a dog came by and stood near her "are you okay?" he asked Misaki who was staring at him.

She couldn't help but stare at him. Something inside her wanted him but not in that way. She wanted to '_eat' _him. She took a deep breath then looked down at her lap. The boy sat down beside her "are you alright because you don't seem that good."

Misaki unconsciously grabbed him and sank her teeth into his neck. She could taste the blood in her mouth. It was sweet and it had another taste that she couldn't describe. She didn't know what was going on but she felt better. She wanted to stop but if she did she knew she was going to feel like killing herself again.

The rain started to fall, drops of water sticking to Usui's hair as he walked. He ran his hand through his hair and stared up at the sky "Misaki, where did you go?" he asked. He started to walk again. His vision was getting blurry and his thirst for blood was high.

He noticed a girl with long black hair. He followed her as she turned into an alley way. "Hey what's wrong?" Usui asked unconsciously.

The girl turned and smiled shyly "I forgot my key inside- so I'm locked out of my apartment."

"Can I help with anything?"

"Um...you can keep me company..."

Usui smirked "of course." He walked over to her and stood next to her underneath her umbrella. "So what do you want to talk about" he raised an eye brow.

The girl giggled "anything" she stepped closer to him.

He leaned in against her and kissed the nape of her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes. His lips parted and his sharp fangs appeared. His fangs stung her neck as he pierced them in. She tried to scream as the rain become heavier but he had already lifted his hand and covered her mouth.

Aoi closed the door as the worker guys left. He leaned against the door and sighed "ah, when the man cut his finger on the wood the apartment smelt disgusting. I could have vomited- if I could." A gush of wind blew through the room. He straightened "who's there?" he questioned.

A girl with familiar long blonde hair and green eyes gazed at him. He stood there speechless as the girl ran at him and swung her arms around his neck. She tightened her arms around him "Aoi, Aoi, Aoi" she whispered onto his skin. "If I am dreaming I hope to never wake" she continued to murmur.

"Your skin is cold" she noted. "This must be a dream or at least a beautiful nightmare."

Aoi finally moved from his stance. He lifted his hands and hugged her "Claire?"

Claire broke away "Aoi? It really is you" she jumped on him and hugged him "I thought I killed you."

Aoi returned the hug "I thought you had died" he replied. Aoi shook his head "no I saw you die, you blew away with the wind...I should be the one hoping to never wake from this dream."

"What?" Claire almost shrieked.

"Usui told me about how you were a vampire and how you thought I was dead so you didn't care if your life ended. However I woke up and it ended up I had transformed and I missed you and Usui said we were going to go to England and Misaki died and I have to hide and...and" he explained quickly.

Claire pecked a kiss on his lips and then stared into his eyes "I love you" she interrupted.

"Wait, is this real?"

Claire nodded.

"How do you know that? What if I wake up soon and you disappear?" he questioned.

Claire paused "it's because I can hear my brother drawing closer."

Gerrard entered the room in a flash "Claire, you didn't find Usui but you found something else?"

"Aoi, this is my older brother Gerrard" Claire introduced. "I didn't expect to find you here. We actually came here to see Usui and take him back home."

Gerrard raised an eyebrow "so this is the, oh so special Aoi you've been talking about?"

Claire pulled away from Aoi and held his hand tightly "yes" Claire responded.

Gerrard glared at Aoi "you dare hurt my sister and you will pay" he said "I have to go and find Usui" he ended- disappearing.

Misaki sat underneath the tree curled up in the shape of a ball. Her head was lowered as a dead body lay on the ground beside her. "What have I done? I just killed someone?" she sobbed. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that when she opened them everything would disappear as if it were a dream.

"Ayuzawa Misaki?" a voice wondered.

She nodded.

"Could you come with me?"

Misaki looked up- blood falling down her cheeks staining the knees of her pants "why?"

"If you come with me, I can erase everything that has happened here. It will be as if nothing happened and there will be only a very few who would know which is including you" he said holding out a hand.

Misaki took his hand "okay" she said. This felt like she was running away from everything but what else could she do? She had just killed someone by draining them of their blood and then this guy comes up to her- not afraid- and offers to help her. Right now she didn't know what was going on and someone who could help was something she couldn't refuse.

She glanced up at his face and frowned at how familiar his face looked. She squinted trying to remember where she had seen him before and then it hit her. He looked exactly like Usui except for having a different hair cut and darker hair. Her eyes closed hoping this was a dream.

The pouring rain flattened Usui's blonde hair as he wandered through a park that he use to go to when he was younger and when he never knew about vampires and this park was where he was taken to with Gerrard and Claire because their parents went to Tora's house- that was a street away- for some sort of vampire meeting once a year.

He could smell a foul stench in the atmosphere. He walked in the direction of the smell to see Misaki taking Gerrard's hand. Misaki's eyes suddenly shut and she fell into Gerrard's arms. He wanted to run towards her but he couldn't get over the fact of why they were together. '_What is Gerrard going to do with Misaki?' _He wondered to himself.

He watched as Gerrard carried Misaki to the black jeep. He ran to the car as Gerrard put her down and closed the back door. "What do you plan to do to her?" Usui asked- holding him by his collar and pushing him up against the side of the car angrily.

"I don't plan to do anything to her" he answered.

Usui held his grip on him "don't lie. Why would you take her if you don't have any of intentions of doing anything to her?"

"It's because she's part of the Walker Clan along with that blue haired boy in your apartment. We have to take both to England."

Usui frowned "no that's not it. There is something else, I can tell but you won't answer me truthfully."

"Just hurry up and get in the car" Gerrard ordered flipping Usui on the ground "we need to get to the airport in a few hours" he glared down at Usui then walked to the driver's seat and opened the door getting in.

Usui sat up right "huh? We're going to England now?"

"Are you coming or finding your own way there?" Gerrard questioned.

"I can't believe we get to go to England together" Claire cheered. Aoi froze "what's wrong?" Claire enquired.

Aoi hesitated "so I'm never going to see my parents or aunties ever again."

"I thought you wouldn't have minded because they all wanted you to be manlier" she replied.

"I did, I mean I do but they still are my family."

Claire dropped the bag she was holding and draped her arms over Aoi's shoulders- who was sitting down on the couch. "It's alright. It gets easier, after a few decades. We should go and say goodbye to them before we leave for the airport."

"Wait, we're going today?"

"Yeah" she pulled away and walked around to sit beside him "why? Don't you want to go back with me, because I can't stay here any longer?"

Aoi shook his head "it's not really that, its more- what am I going to say to my parents? I'm fleeing the country with the girl I love with all my heart. I'll miss you but I'm a vampire and a couple of dudes want to kill me but it's alright."

Claire sighed "that's not what you say...you say goodbye to them. Tell them that you won a ticket to go to England because you won some sort of competition then two years later you tell your Father you got married and everything will be all fine. You can see them the first few years but then you can't for the rest of your life so you should take advantage of this time..."

Aoi nodded "I understand" he said standing up.

"Then let's go before Gerrard returned because he's going to take us straight to the airport" she pointed out.

* * *

Please Review :)


	9. Confession

The Vampire and the Maid

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Confession

Misaki opened her eyes "where am I?" she wondered. She felt a hand touching hers. She sat up straight and yawned "Usui..." her eyes widened "Usui!" she realised she was in the back seat of a jeep. She looked at the review-mirror and squinted "am I thinking of Usui that much? I must be go going crazy" she gently shook her head.

"So you're finally awake" the dark haired driver spoke.

"Where are you taking me?" she enquired distressed.

He smiled "we're going to England. Over there you'll be safe" he replied.

Misaki looked out the window as the car began to slow down to a halt "what day is it?" she asked- calming down. She was too tired to keep questioning him. If this was the real Usui beside her it meant she must be alright...

"What day is it?" she asked.

The dark-haired driver parked the car and Usui woke up "it's Wednesday" he answered tiredly.

"What?" she shrieked "I missed two days of school already."

He shook his head- still half asleep "no, you've missed three days including today."

"Misaki, you're awake" Usui said surprised.

"And so are you..." she pointed out.

Usui got out of the car and ran to the backseat and swiftly pulled Misaki closer by the arm and brought her in for a hug. "Thank goodness, if you were to die I would have gone crazy" he said into her hair. He closed his eyes noticing that the car had stopped in front of his apartment. He took a deep breath in "I don't know what I would have done if you were to disappear from my life" he admitted.

Misaki flushed red "what do you mean and what are you talking about?" she questioned.

Usui huffed and broke away to look at her face "you're a vampire."

"Huh?"

Aoi sat in front of his parents who were frozen from shock about hearing that their son is going to England to study with Claire. Claire shot up and pulled Aoi's arm signalling for him to stand as well. She exhaled "well as nice as this was, we have a plane that we should be catching if you don't mind- thank you for letting us come."

Aoi's parents stood up as well "well thank you for the flowers, cake and the giant refrigerator" Aoi's Mother thanked.

Claire smiled "you're welcome. They say you should never invite yourself to someone's house empty hand. When I came here before I noticed your fridge wasn't that big." Claire dragged Aoi by the arm to the door "thank you for everything" Claire waved. A black jeep stopped in front of Claire and Aoi when they reached the footpath. "Gerrard, you came but how did you know we were here?"

"Usui" Gerrard replied gesturing to Usui who was sitting shot gun.

Claire opened the back seat door and slid into the middle seat "oh Misaki" she smiled as Aoi sat beside her. "So we're all going to England. This is going to be so much fun."

"Misaki?" Aoi almost jumped from shock. "You found her, Usui?" he wondered.

Usui shook his head.

"Then who did?"

"Gerrard" Usui replied.

"And she still hasn't thanked me for finding her" Gerrard commented.

"Thank you" Misaki grumbled. For some strange reason she was a little moody- she didn't know why exactly...maybe it was because of change or confusion- either way, she was unhappy and grumpy.

Tora looked at his wrist watch "they should be here soon" he noted. He looked up as he saw Usui and Claire's blonde hair. "Oh, so sad to see you leave, Walker Clan" he farewelled. He scanned through the faces in front of him- his eyes widened and came to a stop in front of him behind Usui stood Misaki who had her arm crossed. "So you decided to leave with Usui."

Misaki ignored him. Usui glared at Tora "she's not in the mood for you right now" Usui said.

Tora chuckled "she doesn't seem to be in the mood for any of you" he pointed out.

"Tora just-" Usui was cut off by Misaki.

"Seriously!" she tried not to yell.

"Misaki" Usui and Tora said in unison with a soft voice- shock and surprise in their voices.

Misaki exhaled "did I get my say in this? No. Did I ask to be dragged into your weird world? No. Did I want to leave my family behind like my father did- without a word? No again. I didn't want any of this. To meet any of you people, to become a vampire, to leave the country right after I killed someone...I became a murderer because I was turned into a vampire. Do you know how this feels to me- it makes me feel bad, like maybe I should just go and die" she was panting for air even though she didn't need it.

She composed herself. She took a deep breath in "I have to go" she said disappearing. Usui chased after her but she was a really fast runner.

Usui stood in the middle of the car park "where did she go?" he asked himself.

Claire appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder "I've never seen someone run so fast" Claire said. "Anyways, I think I know where she is" Claire added.

Usui turned around "where? Please tell me" he pleaded.

"First tell me, are you going to stay here with her or come back home with us?" she questioned.

Usui looked down at the ground "I will stay by her side. So if she wants to stay then that's what I'll do" he answered.

"Alright, but I hope you know what you're doing because I know you. You can't live long without blood and if you get caught, my family won't help anymore. Only because we've already done so much for you and my Father says you abuse the name too much" she explained.

Usui nodded understanding what he just got himself into then waited for Claire to finish speaking.

She exhaled "isn't it obvious" she grinned "she went home."

"Thank you" he thanked turning around and hugging Claire.

"No worries" she said as he rushed to Misaki's house.

He neared Misaki's house but couldn't find her scent but he knew that she did come by. He walked down the streets searching for her. Her scent started to get stronger. He knew exactly where she was. He followed her scent and then looked up at her "Misaki..." he broke off when he noticed her curled up in the shape a ball sleeping up in the tree.

He jumped up and reached a branch. He swung himself over to the next branch on top of him then leaped to the branch Misaki was on. He scooped her up in his hands and jumped down from the tree landing softly and perfectly. He looked down to see if he had startled her but luckily hadn't. He walked Misaki home- carrying her in his arms.

Misaki's eyes slowly opened "where am I?" she wondered as she sat up. "Usui?" she shrieked when she caught a glimpse of a person with blonde hair on the floor.

Usui sat up and yawned "huh?"

"What are you doing in my room? Aren't you meant to be in England by now or something?" she questioned.

Usui crossed his legs and ran his hand through his ruffled hair "oh, you're awake. Good morning."

She glared at him "why are you here?" she asked.

"Still moody I see" he noted.

She sat on the edge of her bed- her feet touching the cool floor "would you answer my question or leave."

"Then answer my question."

"I asked you first" she retorted.

He stood up and stretched his arm and legs- yawning "then I guess I'm staying."

Misaki shot up standing "what?"

"So are you going to answer my question?" he teased.

She closed her eyes and exhaled "fine. What is it?" she crossed her arms and glared at him for winning.

He stepped closer to her, there was a metre separating them "why didn't you go home last night?"

Misaki frowned "what? What do you mean?"

"I came looking for you and thought you might have gone home but when I got here you weren't here then I found you up in that cherry tree" he explained. "So why didn't you go home last night?" he repeated.

Misaki stepped back till she hit her bed. She sat down and looked up at Usui "I didn't want to hurt my family. I couldn't live with myself knowing I killed another human- and if it were my Mum or sister I would kill myself" she replied.

Usui sighed and walked over to her. He patted her hair "would you kill yourself, if I died?" he didn't want that sad expression on her face to stay there so he decided to change the subject.

"Who in their right mind would die for you?" she questioned.

He pushed her back and caged her with his arms on the bed "you're so mean" he murmured into her ear. She could feel his cool breath "because I would certainly die if you were to die" he smirked.

Her face would have turned red by now but couldn't she smiled in relief "get off of me you perverted alien" she said.

However he was too strong "aw, you're a fast runner but not very strong" he taunted.

She swiftly pushed him away "I am strong enough to beat you..."

"Don't get so cocky with yourself. I am older than you" he pointed out. She didn't reply. So he sat down beside her keeping a small distance to show her that he wasn't going to do anything. "If it'll make you feel better- you won't kill your sister or Mother."

Misaki looked up "how can you be so sure?"

Usui leaned back on the bed- using his elbows to tilt himself up "because a female vampire can only drink a male vampire's blood as a male vampire can only drink a female vampire's blood" he answered. "It's the same as you only being able to erase the minds of males."

"What do you mean erase minds?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Every vampire is able to erase the minds of the opposite gender because we need to make sure no one finds out about us" he replied. "However some vampires are able to compel people of any gender and some that are stronger can even compel other vampire but they're rare."

Misaki sighed "this seems very long. I'm going to be late to school' she said getting up.

Usui stood up "do you want me to help you get dressed?" he offered.

Misaki pushed him out of the room "get lost. I have to get ready for school" she shut the room "you too."

The whole day at school Misaki did not see Usui once. She made her way to the student council room. She swung the door opened and everything went quiet. Shortly after all the guys screamed "I thought she was meant to be away today! Why is she here? I thought she moved schools."

Misaki glared at every one of them and they returned to silent "if you cannot see, I am here. I know I have been away for the last few days but it doesn't mean you can slack off." She put her hands on her hips "now clean this mess" she shouted.

All the boys hurried to clean things up. When they were done they ran away. Yukimura was the last boy left. He scaredly approached her "while you were gone a couple of boys got into a fight with another school."

Misaki exhaled "what school?"

"Miyabigoka High."

"The school for rich kids?"

Yukimura nodded.

"Who was it?"

Yukimura searched for a clipboard with sheet of paper on it. He looked through them and replied "Ishii Daisuke and Saitou Yuuto"

Misaki let out a long sigh and massaged her throbbing head "okay, get me those boys tomorrow so we can go and visit the school to apologise" Misaki arranged. "Call up the school to tell them we are coming tomorrow."

Yukimura nodded again and left the room.

Misaki sat at her desk that she had not seen in ages. She opened the drawer to get a pen out as the door opened "I thought I heard someone coming" Misaki said.

Usui smiled "you seem better."

"Don't talk to me about seeming better" she retorted. She still felt not-herself. "I'm in a school where the male population is much higher than female population. How can I endure my thirst?" she questioned. She grabbed him but the collar of his shirt "can you not see how much I want to drain every one of them" she strained.

Usui gently pushed her away- her grip softening "calm down, relax...take a few deep breaths" he suggested. "You can get through this. You're the one who decided to stay so you must pull through."

Misaki took in several deep breaths "it didn't work. I'm still thirsty" she pointed out.

"How are you so thirsty even though you drank an entire person yesterday?" he looked at her puzzled. "It must be because you're so energetic and fired up" he answered himself.

"Not helping."

"You have changed since the transformation."

"Usui..." irritation was obvious in her voice.

He sighed and stepped closer to her "just relax" he commanded.

She stood up and walked in front of him. She poked him the chest several times while saying "relax, relax, relax...how can I relax when I want to murder someone?"

Usui caught her hand "they don't have to die for you to drink their blood. Why do you think you're able to erase their memory? If they died there would be no point in erasing their memory."

Misaki jerked away from him "okay then but why do you keep sticking around? Why don't you just go off to England?"

"Because I lost that chance to stay with you" he replied.

"What?" she enquired.

"It doesn't matter. I just risked some things to be here with you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Usui grabbed Misaki by her wrists and pinned her against the wall "I love you" he confessed kissing her passionately on the lips.

Usui ended the kiss as Misaki started to struggle to try and break free from his grip "what are you talking about?" she looked away- giving up.

"I love you Ayuzawa Misaki" he repeated. "And I never want to leave your side" he added.

Misaki mentally shook her head "I think I need to leave" she said.

Usui shook his head "not until you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You know what I mean. If you don't, then we're going to stay like this."

She struggled "let me go."

"Okay" he stepped back "but you can't forget what I just said to you." He let her go and left the room "you're not going to this Miyabigoka school alone" he said.

Misaki frowned "you're not the boss of me" she said to herself.

* * *

Please Reviews 333

Also I'll upload Chapter 10 next week most likely. I'm not bothered to upload it right now. I'm currently writing chapter 11 but I only have one paragraphy :( Writer's block is such an annoying disease.


	10. Miyabigoka High

The Vampire and the Maid

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything associated with Maid-sama.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Miyabigoka High 

Misaki stretched her arms out in front of her as she walked down the stair case. The bottom step broke as she stepped on it "what?" she half-shrieked. "It's going to cost money to fix that" she mumbled.

She stepped into the kitchen and looked in the direction of the round white clock that hung beside the refrigerator. "Huh?" she shrieked. "I'm late for school" she yelled as she grabbed her bag and raced to the front door putting on her shoes. "Why didn't they wake me up?" she wondered.

As she drew closer to the school Yukimura stood with the two boys who had caused the fight between our school and Miyabigoka high. She huffed when she saw Usui leaning against the gate smirking.

She came to a halt in front of the four boys with her hands on her hips "why are you here?" she glared towards Usui who continued to smirk. She mentally shook her head. She glanced over to Yukimura "thank you for bringing them" she gave him a you-can-leave-now-nod.

Yukimura nodded "please have a safe trip" he smiled as he turned around to leave.

Usui slide his hands into his pockets and straightened up "Kaichou, we should get going now...the train will be leaving in twenty minutes" Usui pointed out.

Misaki turned back to Usui "who said you're coming?" she almost shouted.

"I told you, that I was not letting you go alone" he retorted.

Misaki frowned "then do what you want" she huffed.

Misaki led the way to the train station with the three boys following. Usui smirked then jogged to Misaki's side. Misaki stopped in front of the Train station and turned around to Usui "I still don't see why you have to come." She looked past him and noticed the two boys slowly staggering. "Hurry up!" she shouted.

One of the boys raised their hands and yelled back "No! You woke us up at 7 am!"

"If you don't hurry we're going to miss our train" she panicked as time drew close. She rushed and grabbed the boys' hands. "If you don't hurry up then I'll just drag you in" she said.

The boys struggled "we can go through our selves" they said.

Misaki let go of their hands and sighed "hurry up."

As they stood in the over-crowded train Usui glanced over to Misaki who was looking out the window daydreaming. Stepped passed the two boys standing between him and Misaki as the doors started to close. When the train moved abruptly Misaki fell forward, Usui quickly reached out one and hand wrapped it around her waist and drew Misaki back. Misaki stared directly at the train doors that she almost fell into.

She felt a cold arm- just colder than her skin- around her waist and someone's cool body touching her back. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair and green eyes. Misaki turned around and pushed Usui away from her "I didn't really need your help. I was fine" she said.

Usui didn't move that far, he just bumped into the Ishii and Saitou. Usui straightened up "still grumpy I see. How long are you going to continue like this?" he wondered.

Misaki crossed her arms and looked at her reflection in the window of the doors. She could see Usui staring at her from behind. "I'm not grumpy" she objected.

The doors opened to their stop and she ran out. Usui's eyes followed Misaki as she ran. He noticed a man in a black suit who was also watching Misaki. As Ishii and Saitou walked pass Usui let out a sigh "I knew it was a good idea I came" he said to himself.

Tora sat down in the seat at the first end of the table where everyone sitting at the table was staring. Tora leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms "when are they going to arrive?" he sighed and boredom.

Finally, the door opened to Misaki, Ishii, Saitou and Usui. Misaki froze when she saw Tora, so Usui came behind her hand put two hands on her shoulders. He lowered so he could whisper into her ear "it's alright" he assured her.

Misaki mentally shook her head "these boys here, excluding the blonde hair boy are here to apologise for the other day."

Saitou let out a sort of growl "why should we apologise. They're the ones who started it- make them apologise to us" he blurted.

"Why should we?" Tora responded,

Misaki stepped forward "what happened?" she asked.

No one answered so Ishii spoke up. "They called our school stupid and stuff" he said. "They said a bunch of things and stuff like how we can never get anywhere in the future" he continued.

Misaki looked over to Tora "is this true?" she questioned.

Tora nodded "of course because everything we said that day was true."

Misaki balled her fists "what did you say?"

Usui took her hands into his and looked into her eyes "calm down. You can't do that sort of thing here, because these kids sue."

Misaki took a deep breath "so what do you want?" she asked Tora.

Tora stood up from his seat "for them to apologise and to clean this entire room."

"But this room is spotless" Saitou said.

"Then clean this room for the next week" Tora added.

"Can't we come to another agreement" Ishii hoped.

Tora grinned "if any of you can beat me in a game of chess" he said. "I will over-look this" he added.

Ishii stepped forward "I bet I can beat you".

"But I must warn you, I'm the best chess player in Japan. I won first place at the championships."

Ishii backed away "I don't feel so confident."

Saitou smiled "I love that game, I always play it with my grandfather."

"So you'll be playing" Tora said as he turned his chair and sat down. A man dressed as a butler, put a table in front of Tora and a chair across him. The chess pieces were all placed in their spots.

Saitou stared over at the board and frowned "what happened to your red and black counter pieces?" he wondered.

Tora laughed "are you thinking of the game checkers?" a man appeared holding a checker's board with the red and black counters.

"Oh...I'm not playing."

Misaki shrugged "I don't know how to play either" she admitted.

Usui sighed "then I guess I'll have to". Usui walked over to the free seat and sat down. He looked down at the chess board and frowned "Oh, I might be a little rusty. I haven't played this game in awhile."

Tora smirked "I bet you can catch on."

After seven moves the game was over. Tora's face was shocked and so was everyone else. Tora composed himself and sat up straight "you were just lucky" he said.

Usui nodded "maybe it was" he half smiled.

As they walked out of the student council room Misaki turned to Usui "how did you do that?" she inquired.

"It was luck like he said" Usui answered.

Misaki shook her head "that game was so quick. I've watch people play the game in parks and they sit there for at least half an hour" she retorted.

"It's just one of my many talents. Just remember that."

Misaki nodded "okay." She turned around to Saitou and Ishii who were cheering. "you two can go home."

They smiled happily "oh, thank you for your help Kaichou."

Claire took Aoi's hands in hers. She looked him in the eyes "what's wrong?" she asked.

Aoi shook his head "it's nothing" he replied. "I've just been curious."

"About what?"

"Nothing big. Just curious about how you came back to life. I know you died. I was told you died and sadly believed that you had died. Unexpectedly you come back to life and find me. Making me wish this is not a dream" he explained.

Claire led him to a water fountain. They sat down on the ledge and continued their conversation "do you believe in witches and warlocks?" she asked.

Aoi shrugged "truthfully I don't know what to believe anymore. I've seen vampires and some die then come back to life."

Claire hugged him "you're so cute" she smiled. "I came back to life because a warlock brought me back to life" she answered his long waited question.

Aoi paused as Claire broke away "a warlock?" he thought about the idea "yeah, I can kind of believe that".

A brown haired and eyed guy walked up to Claire and sat beside her "are you guys talking about me?" he smiled happily.

"This is my family's warlock, Shintani Hinata" she announced. "He's the one who brought me back to life, well kinda back to death, I mean like living dead. You know what I mean right?"

Aoi nodded "I guess, so he just did one of his spells and you came back?"

"Yes, something like that" Claire replied.

"You can call me Hinata" Hinata proclaimed when he noticed no one was talking to him. He took a packet of chips from his pocket and started eating "I haven't eaten in days, man" he groaned.

Misaki walked into her room and let out a long sigh as she fell backwards onto her bed. Suddenly a breeze blew through the room. She closed her eyes and groaned "Usui, why are you here?" she questioned.

Usui lay beside her "oh, how did you know it was me so quickly?"

Misaki opened her eyes and turned to her side so she was facing Usui "I don't know" she answered. "I'm too tired to care about anything right now" she yawned.

Usui reached forward and pulled her in for a hug "then just go to sleep."

Misaki struggled for awhile then gave up when she knew she couldn't win "you're lucky I'm tired or I would have done something to you."

Usui smirked and whispered into her ear "I wouldn't have minded if you did something to me."

Misaki pushed him "don't try anything" she said as she hid her face in Usui's chest- trying to hide her red face.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from downstairs. Misaki rushed downstairs. "What's going on?" she questioned.

Misaki's Mother smiled embarrassed "I was trying to make tea but I think I might have fallen asleep and burnt the kettle".

Misaki sighed in relief "lucky it wasn't something big." Half the house unexpectedly collapsed. "what just happened?"

"It's a bull dozer" Usui noted.

Misaki took her Mother's hand "we have to get out of here" she looked over to Usui and told him to go get Suzuna.

Usui nodded "Yes."


	11. Fiancee

**The Vampire and The Maid**

Chapter Eleven

Fiancée? 

I do not own Maid-sama

* * *

"_It's a bull dozer" Usui noted._

_Misaki took her Mother's hand "we have to get out of here" she looked over to Usui and told him to go get Suzuna._

* * *

Usui ran to the staircase, as the entire second storey of the house came crashing down. Usui straightened and dusted his clothes. He heard the sound of a small yelp. He dashed over to where he has heard the noise coming from.

Suzuna struggled underneath pieces of wood and furniture "What's going on?" she cried. As Usui appeared in front of her a plank of wood fell and hit her head, making her unconscious.

Usui lifted and threw everything that was burying Suzuna. He scooped Suzuna up in his arms and rushed out of the crumbling house. He laid Suzuna on the pavement beside Misaki's Mother who was sitting worried about the house and where they're going to live now since there's no house.

Misaki hugged her Mother to try and calm her down "it's alright, I can ask someone."

Misaki's mother shook her head "should we? It may be a bother for them".

"You can stay at my place, it wouldn't be a hassle" Usui offered.

"Really?" Misaki's mother questioned.

Usui smiled "yes".

Misaki looked away "okay, Usui can you take my Mother and Suzuna with you?"

"What are you going to do?" Usui asked.

"I just want to look around; I'll be right behind you guys".

Usui frowned "okay."

Misaki went around the house and saw a bull dozer pushing the crumbled house around into a pile. "What are you doing?" she shrieked at the man driving the bull dozer.

The bull dozer stopped and the driver jumped out and walked to Misaki "I'm sorry ma'am, I was given orders from my boss to knock down the house immediately" he informed.

"Who's your boss?"

"Igarashi Tora."

Usui laid Suzuna on a bed and Misaki's Mother sat on a bed "where's Misaki?" Misaki's Mother asked.

"She said she'll be here soon" Usui answered.

The front the door opened "Mum, are you alright?" Misaki rushed to her Mother's side and put a hand on her back- leaving the front door open.

Misaki's Mother nodded "yes I'm fine darling, just let me sleep for a while and I shall be all better" she smiled.

Misaki stood up "of course" she said as she laid her mother down and tucked her into bed.

Usui took Misaki by her elbow and whispered into her ear "why did you take so long?"

Misaki jerked away "its fine, I just wanted to know what was happening."

"What if that man's orders were not only to destroy the house?"

Misaki winced "wait, you knew?"

"Of course, I didn't think the bull dozer was being driven by itself" his voice starting to get louder. "You should be more careful. I stayed because of you; don't make me regret it- losing everything for someone who was going to die within months." Usui stopped and thought about what he had just said. "Misaki, that's not what I meant…"

Misaki didn't listen. She just turned around and hurried out the door shutting it behind her.

Usui leaned against the wall and fell to the ground "what have I done?" he murmured to himself. He hit the back of his head against the wall "I'm such an idiot."

Misaki began to slow down as she walked along the footpath in front of a park. She took out her phone when she decided to walked over to the swings. She looked at the time and would have shrieked if she wasn't so 'depressed'. She didn't really know exactly how she was feeling.

She put her phone back into her pocket and then sat down on the swing-seat. As she started to swing herself, back and forth- everything that Usui said to her played over and over again. When she came to a stop the rain started to fall. She wanted to cry so much, but it seemed like the rain was doing all the crying for her.

With her head looking down at the ground she noticed two brown shoes appear. She looked up and Igarashi was standing in front of her with a red umbrella. She stood up about to run but he grabbed her arm and held the umbrella over her head.

"Tora, I don't need it. What is the point of an umbrella if I am already soaking wet" Misaki said as she tried to pull away from his grip.

"Fine then" he said. "How about your family? How are they doing without their home?"

"Why do you care? You wanted to kill me right. Why don't you just go ahead and kill me" Misaki didn't know what she was saying. Her lips just seemed to be moving by themselves.

He laughed "I don't intend to kill you right now- not without Usui watching."

"So are you going to let me go?"

"Why would I do something so stupid" he replied, clicking his fingers. Two men dressed in black suddenly arrive and carry her into a black jeep. "I want Usui to come and witness your death instead of us bringing it to him".

When they closed the back of the jeep Misaki opened it and ran out "no…!"

Igarashi chuckled in delight "so she won't give up that easily it seems" he clicked his fingers "go after her."

Misaki kept running. She was about to run to her old home but then she remember that just two hours ago their house had been demolished. When she was going to continue running to Usui's apartment she realised she was being followed so she tried to put them on a wild goose chase.

When Misaki ran through the amusement park she was unexpectedly pulled into the hall of mirrors. She looked around "whose there?" Misaki questioned looking around the room.

A girl that looked a bit younger that Misaki with long curly red hair and bright green eyes came out form hiding giggling. "Are you Misaki?" she spoke in English.

Misaki was amazed at how beautiful she looked "yes, who are you?" Misaki's English was not very good but she did know something.

The girl cheered "oh, I am Bridget Walsh" then she paused "wait do you understand English very well?" she enquired.

Misaki frowned.

"You don't understand English very well, do you" she spoke in Japanese. "ah that should have been easy to tell since we are in Japan."

"You can speak Japanese" Misaki wondered.

Bridget nodded "yes, also Irish, French, English, Italian and Chinese" she grinned. "See I travel with my father a lot and I learn the languages while I stay there."

"Oh…" then Misaki thought back to the begging of their conversation "wait, how do you know who I am?"

"I saw Tora's goons chasing after you and guessed that, that might be you" she answered smiling. "I heard you're the one who made Usui stay here and lose everything."

Misaki sighed and lowered her head "it's the first time I've heard that today."

"I didn't mean to make it sound like a bad thing, I sorry" she apologised. "It's just that he was my fiancée but since his heart was taken away by someone else I had to lose him."

Misaki looked up at Bridget "fiancée? You were to get married to Usui?"

Bridget nodded "yes, it was so that our two clans could unite."

"Two Clans?"

"Yeah, my father owns the Irish territory. He came here to have a meeting with Usui about cancelling the engagement."

* * *

A/N Please Review on what you thought about this chapter. I know I haven't been updating in like ages like usual…so sad. Anyways, I did kind of noticed that this chapter a whole lot of OOC-ness. However I had to do something, forgive me.


	12. Help!

The Vampire & the Maid

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama.

* * *

Chapter 12

Help!

Usui stood up "I am very sorry but I'm kind of in hurry. I will not withdraw from my first decision" he said.

The man- with curly brown hair and bright green eyes- sitting across him stood up and smirked "trust me, we can always come to some kind of agreement" he replied.

Usui turned and left the room "I doubt it". He shook his head, "Nothing will ever make me want to leave".

Bridget and Misaki turn the corner and came across Usui. Bridget ran past Usui to the man and cheered, "Daddy!"

"So that is the Ireland clan's leader," Misaki commented.

Usui frowned, "How do you know Bridget?" he asked.

Misaki replied, "I don't know her very well. She just helped me get away from Tora."

"Tora? Are you fine?" he almost shrieked.

Misaki nodded, "Yes, of course". They started to walk, searching for the exit of this enormous building they were in. "Ah…can I ask you something?"

Usui looked down at her, "Sure."

Misaki looked away when her chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green gaze, "Why did you cancel your engagement with Bridget? If you got married to her this would mean your family will accept you again."

Usui stopped walking and stared at Misaki.

"Please tell me. Why risk everything for me?"

Usui swiftly pinned Misaki against the wall, "Did I not explain myself very clearly last time? I'm here because I love you. Why would I marry her if I want to-"

"Did you two get lost?" Bridget interrupted.

Usui straightened and Misaki turned to Bridget "yes, we did. Can you help us?" she asked.

Bridget smiled "Of course. That's why I'm here; I heard you two had been wandering around for a while."

Tora's goons stood in front of him and told Tora "We were unable to find the girl."

"It is fine. I've already found her. All I need to do is catch her." Tora responded.

"When do you want us to go after her?"

"Soon enough."

Misaki walked into the kitchen where her mother was taking the rice out of Usui's rice cooker. "Do you need any help?" Misaki enquired.

Misaki's Mother nodded "can you set the table?"

Misaki began to set the table as Suzuna stepped into the room, half awake- yawning "Is dinner ready?"

Misaki shook her head "soon."

After dinner Usui walked in through the front door while Misaki's mother was walking into the bedroom to take a short nap before she left for her night-shift. Misaki started washing the dishes while Suzuna ate ice-cream.

"Do you want something to eat?" Misaki asked Usui.

"Yes, I would like to go to this little Maid-café I know" he smirked looking at Misaki.

Misaki paused. She had almost completely forgotten about work. "Alone?"

Suzuna left the room holding her bowl of ice-cream when she remembered her favourite T.V show was on.

Usui stood behind Misaki, his chest, just touching her back "I was hoping you would come with me" he replied. He lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear "you know I miss seeing you there."

Misaki jumped "what?" she shrieked.

Usui stepped back and chuckled.

It was almost like nothing had happened. As if what and happened last night hadn't happened at all.

Tora stormed into the Maid-latte Café with his henchmen and in a split second without being seen they had destroyed the entire café. When they left the café, they went to the back to wait for Usui and Misaki to arrive.

Tora heard Usui and Misaki walking their way, so he snapped his fingers and his goons ran off in the direction of Usui and Misaki.

Usui quickly ran in front of Misaki and pushed one of Tora's goons away, Misaki jumped backed as another goon came running at her. Unexpectedly Tora appeared and grabbed Misaki then ran. Misaki struggled to break free but failed.

One of Tora's goons sneaked up behind Usui but Usui was too quick. He turned around and picked him up by his collar and threw him away then chased after Tora. Suddenly one of Tora's goons came in tackling Usui to the ground.

"Usui" Misaki screamed as she continued hitting Tora in her attempt in getting away. "Tora let me go" she cried.

Usui had to fight Tora's goon away, however when he had finally succeeded he had already lost sight of Misaki and Tora. He ran around searching for them or some sort of clue that would help him, find where Tora could have taken Misaki.

Usui went back home and picked up his couch, just about to throw it at the wall, Misaki's Mother walked into the room "Usui!" she shrieked in a weak voice shocked. "What are you doing? You're so strong" she said amazed that he could lift the couch with such ease.

"Uh, nothing" he replied, placing the couch softly on the ground. He went around the couch and sat down.

The phone rang. "Do you want me to get that?" she enquired.

Usui stood up and shook his head "no, I'll get it."

Misaki's Mother left the room "okay."

"Hello?" Usui said into the phone.

"Oh, Usui, is Misaki home?" Bridget's voice sounded.

"No, I'm looking for her right now."

Bridget paused. "What happened?"

"Tora has taken her."

"Oh, you should talk to my Father, because we have a brilliant tracking device."

Usui's face shot up "Really?"

"Yeah, just come over right now because the tracking device is strongest on a full moon."

"Is it a werewolf?" there was no reply to Usui's question. Bridget had hung up already.

Usui quickly exited the room. He ran through the streets without being seen by one single eye. He arrived in front of Bridget's Father's building. He ran inside and remembered the way to Bridget's Father's office.

He slowed down when he reached the door. When he stepped into the room Cain Walsh (Bridget's Father) was sitting in his chair ready, as if he were waiting for Usui to come. Usui huffed "can you help me find Misaki?"

"Maybe."

"I will do anything….just find her" he responded.

Cain smirked. "I am not so sure that you are willing to do that much" he said.

Usui shook his head. "What do you want? If you don't make yourself clear, I'm going to leave with or without your help."

"Reconsider the proposal" said Cain.

Usui paused and thought about the idea. Was he really going to leave Misaki so that he could save her life or was he going to try and find her himself, with no tracking device or anything- risking that Misaki could die any minute?

* * *

**A/N** Feels like ages since I had last posted (It probably has been). Um…I don't what stupid idea I made up here is all about but I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter…this would so much easier if I could read minds

Oh, and the last chapter had the most mistakes ever (I'm most likely sure), it's only because I can't be bothered to edit it and my Beta-reader is too busy…


	13. Is This The End?

The Vampire & the Maid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any anime out there

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Is This this End?

Usui roamed the streets in search of Misaki. He had declined Cain's offer, and now was trying aimlessly to find Misaki. He had been searching all night and hadn't drunken blood in days. He was thirsty, hungry and tired.

Bridget appeared beside Usui and walked by his side and smiled. "Oh, how are you today? It seems like you have found Misaki" she said sarcastically.

Usui shook his head and sighed. "Bridget, why are you even here?"

Bridget faked a laugh. "You're so funny." She took his arm in hers. "If only you took my Father up on his offer."

"I thought you didn't care" Usui retorted.

Bridget stopped walking. "You out of all people should know that you would do anything for the one you love. However, you probably don't love Misaki enough to save her life" she said.

Usui came to a halt and turned around to look at her. "Is it really love? When you go off leaving them behind and marrying someone else just because they had something that could save her life?"

Bridget nodded "I think so."

Usui shook his head then swiftly ran away, to continue the search for Misaki, elsewhere.

* * *

A boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes bowed his head to Gerard who was standing in front of him. When he raised his head he started "I promise I will return."

Gerard nodded. "Fine, go ahead. If you don't return in a week I will come and hunt you down."

"That will be more than enough time."

"Good then. You are now dismissed."

"Thank you" the boy bowed one last time before he turned and left the room. When he stepped into the hallway he jumped for joy and cheered. "Misaki I'm coming for you!" A woman holding a tray of Gerard's food walked past. He quickly after it before she could opened Gerard's door. He took two cakes from the tray then took a wand from his back pocket with one free hand then swished it threw the air. Stars and sparkles spun around him and then he was gone.

He appeared in front of two enormous red doors and gasped. "Wow." He took the last to bites of his cakes and then wiped his hands on his pants then tried to open the door. "I'm tired" he said after two minutes of trying to forcibly open the door.

He grabbed his wand and waved it threw the air again and a small bag of bread crusts appeared floating in front of his face. He took the bag and then put the wand back in his pocket. He begun to eat some of the bread crusts then walked through the red doors. It was like he was a ghost or something because was able to walk through the doors.

When he got through he looked around the room and noticed that there were ten steps leading down to eleven tunnels. He his mind he wished that he could just find Misaki with no hassle but that was never going to happen.

* * *

Usui stood at the front door of Cain's building. He looked up and thought about what he was just about to do. He took a deep breath in then opened the door and made his way slowly to Cain's office.

Abruptly a flash of silver shot past Usui. He turned around to see what it was and was surprised to see it was a man who was only in his early twenties with silvery grey hair that almost seemed to sparkle and bright blue eyes. He told up straight and stared at Usui as if there was something wrong with Usui.

"Usui Takumi" said the blue eyed man.

Usui raised as eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Carter Xavier" he replied.

Cain approached the two, grinning. "Oh it seems like you have just met my loyal friend, Xavier. He's a werewolf, you know- very good at tracking and very quick" he said. "While I was in England I found him" he explained. "So why are you here? Did you re-think my proposition?"

"Is there anything else you want in exchange for finding Misaki?" he said, attempting to change the agreement.

Cain shook his head and crossed his arms "tsk, tsk, tsk. You know you are wasting valuable time."

Xavier smirked showing his sharp pearly whites. "I think it's a yes."

* * *

Misaki was cuffed to some sort of wall that she couldn't break. She struggled to break free but it was useless. Tora walked up to her and chuckled "oh, it seems as if your hero is not going to save you now. I think I should just kill you then send your pieces to him."

Tora raised his arm just about to tear into Misaki. Misaki winced just as a bright light shone from behind Tora. Tora turned to see what it was but when he turned around he was whacked in the head. Tora laughed. "Was that meant to hurt me?"

Suddenly Misaki felt someone breaking the cuffs and then scoping her up in their arms. Even though she could not see who this was she knew in her mind that this had to be Usui. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he carried her. Tora searched for Misaki and watched as a brown haired guy vanished into thin air with her. Tora frowned in confusion at what just happened.

Misaki opened her eyes when she heard the noise of chirping birds. Expecting to see emerald green eyes, she smiled happily but was stunned when her eyes met brown eyes. She jumped out of his arms and then glared at him "what are you doing?" she questioned.

He smiled. "Do you really not remember me?" he inquired.

"How would I know who you are? I've never seen you in my entire life" she retorted. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I promised I would always follow you."

Misaki frowned, trying to remember where she had heard that before.

"Misa-chan…"

"How do you know my name?" she wondered.

"Do you really not know who I am?"

Misaki shook her head. "I am grateful for what you have done but I would mind knowing who you are" she added.

"Shintani Hinata…" he murmured.

The name echoed through her mind, but didn't ring a bell. Nothing seemed to click in her head.

"Here, I'll take you home." He took out his wand and waved it through the air.

Misaki blinked and then she was home. "How?"

"Being a wizard usually helps" he replied.

Misaki's eyes widened "Wizard…"

* * *

Usui bowed his head to Cain. "I promise I will return to marry your daughter."

Cain smirked. "Fine, I will help you." He snapped his fingers and told Xavier "Find Misaki."

Xavier nodded then ran off.

Usui straightened then followed. They ran till they reached two giant doors. They pushed the door open then entered. Xavier could smell Tora's scent in the air- so he hunted him down. They both interrogated Tora who lied. Tora kept saying that Misaki was taken by someone else. Xavier seeing him as no helped slashed him into pieces.

Usui frowned. "He was our only way of fining Misaki."

"Does it matter? He lied to us; do you think she really got away from here?"

Usui's cell phone rang, echoing through the room. He answered the phone then stared at the caller Id. It said Misa-chan. He put it against his ear and heard her speak "Usui? Are you there?"

Usui nodded as if Misaki could see his gesture. He hung up then rushed straight home, in hope that, that was where she was.

* * *

Misaki and Hinata were in the kitchen talking and eating cake. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I didn't think of where I would sleep before I came here." He thanked.

"It's no problem. You saved my life" she said. "By the way why are you here?"

He gazed at her. "I'm here because I wanted to meet up with an old friend of mine. She lives here, but she doesn't remember me."

"Were you two close?"

"Yes, but after my parents' accident, I had to move away and live with my Grandfather in England who works for a very powerful man that I work for."

"What do you do?"

He took a second to think of what he was going to say then replied. "You could say I'm like an assistant."

"Does he know of your powers?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, but my Grandfather doesn't." Hinata took one last bite of what was left of his cake then asked Misaki "can I have another?"

"Sure, you can have the rest of the cake."

Suddenly a gush of wind blew through the room. Cain stood in front of them and grinned "Oh, hello Misaki. Nice to see that you are well" Cain said.

"Bridget's Father…" she paused "Why are you here?" she enquired.

"Well, I'm here to meet Usui but he seems to be taking his time."

The kitchen door flew open with Usui screaming out "Misaki!"

Cain looked at him with his grin still on his face. "Finally" he clapped.

"Cain…"

"I hope you haven't you haven't forgotten about our little agreement."

"But you didn't save Misaki" Usui responded.

Xavier appeared behind him. "Are you sure? I could have sworn I killed Tora right before your eyes."

"And Misaki is now safe" Cain added.

"But" Usui started.

Misaki frowned in confusion "Usui what kind of agreement did you say yes to?" she wondered.

Bridget walked into the room and grabbed Usui by the arm. "Usui and I are getting married."

Misaki froze in shock. "What."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N **Finally finished this series. I'm thinking of writing a second series where we'll get to see the preparations for Bridget and Usui's Wedding, Misaki remembering who Hinata is and find out if Misaki and Usui ever end up together.

However I just want to know if you guys like this series…even though I know some of you guys hate it…sorry for writing something horrible

Btw, sorry for all the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes in the past. I will try my best to improve in the future

Please Review ^^


End file.
